Aishiteru (Akakuro Fanfic)
by shuzo101
Summary: Its the beginning of his 2nd Year in Teiko for Kuroko Tetsuya. But he soon finds out that a certain someone is entering their 1st Year in Teiko. [Completed On: 12/23/15]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna...this is my first time writing and publishing a story on this website. Please go easy on me. If you do enjoy this series, then I guess I will continue writing more chapters.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"KYAAAAA~! LOOK AT THOSE HOTTIES." One of the girls squealed. Once her group of girlfriends, they started to squeal. That caught the attention of other girls, who also started squealing.

They all watched as two very handsome, but calm looking men enter through the school gate of Teiko Middle School.

As soon as the two were slightly away from the girls, their serious expressions dropped.

The one on the left, with blond hair, sighed heavily and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The other on the left, with dark blue hair, slipped his tie loose with a finger. He shoved his right hand into his pants pocket and stick his left pinky up his nose, itching the inside.

"Hahhh~~ I don't wanna go to schoool." The blonde whined, grabbing his friends arm and leaning onto his shoulder as they walked.

"HAH!? Shut up Kise. AND GET OFF ME!" The other said. He lazily smacked the handsome boys head.

"HIDOI suu~ AOMINECCHI!" Kise cried as he rubbed his hand on top of his blond hair.

"Whatever." Aomine mumbled. They continued walking while arguing.

Then, Aomine felt something brush against his arm. He turned to look but saw no one. Shrugging, he turned back as he ignored the cries of the blonde standing next to him.

Suddenly, a high pitch scream interrupted his thoughts, Kuroko froze. What was that? A girl ran past him to where the school gate was.

Huh.

Kuroko just shrugged and continued walking. He read his novel as he walked through the crowd of people advertising for new students to join a club. He turned to his right to look at the basketball club. Kuroko watched as his senpai, Nijimura Shuzo, who was grinning evilly with crossed arms, he raised his right shoe and placed it on a grey haired students back, who was standing on all fours and cursing to himself. Kuroko turned away and continued walking forward. He stopped and looked up to see the cherry blossom petals silently falling, Kuroko smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. It was peaceful...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

Well not anymore.

He grumbled to himself as he looked away from the cherry blossom tree and continued walking, trying to ignore the screams. Then, a crowd of came running towards him. He tried to escape before the girls 'run over him', but it was too late. The crowd of girls rushed towards him and he got stuck in the crowd. After the crowd ran past him, he found himself laying on the ground, his neat hear that took him along time to conquer suddenly sticked up in many directions, his uniform was all messy and shaggy from the dirt. The novel he held in his hand disappeared, he looked to his left and saw his novel with dirt on it, all ripped, and footprints all over it.

A vain popped up on his forehead as he quickly stood up and leaned over to pick up his ripped up novel. He earned many stares from people as they walked past him. His eyes suddenly became cold and didn't even bother to hide it. He turned around to see a crowd of girls surrounding a very handsome red haired boy who was slightly taller Kuroko. His sharp, cold, but beautiful red eyes that looked like they would pierce into your soul. His uniform so perfect compared to Kuroko's uniform.

The red haired boy froze and turned his attention to Kuroko, blue pupils widening. He smirked

"Hello senpai."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **So what do you think? Was it good? Did I make any grammar mistakes? Should I continue? Tell me in the comments below.**

 ***Edit**

 **Ah...edits**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

Kuroko No Basuke does not belong to me, it belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This fanfic is owned by me though.

.

.

.

Enjoy the story

* * *

Kuroko nearly stumbled as he made his way up the stairs. He nervously walked across the stage with everyone watching him. Cold sweat broke out, falling down his forehead. Eyes stared intensely at him.

He wants to die.

Why did this happen?

* * *

 ***** _ **Flashback**_

 _"Akashi-kun...good to see you again as well.'' Kuroko muttered with usual poker face, but hidden behind his face, he was actually a little embarrassed._

 _He watched Akashi's smirk widen, he knew that he would be embarrassed. Kuroko can already feel glares stabbing at him from the crowds of girls, they even started whispering to each other._

 _"How does he know Akashi-sama?"_

 _"Senpai? He looks like a 6th grader."_

 _"What a loser."_

 _"So scrawny and pale."_

 _A vein revealed itself on Kuroko's forehead. Luckily, his poker face hid his irritated face, but he thought it wasn't enough when he felt his right eye twitching at the crowds remarks. What did he deserve for this to happen?_

 _Akashi watched in amusement as his senpai form a dark aura around him. He found it funny whenever his senpai got angry. Suddenly, a black haired male came running with his left am sticking out, the male grabbed Kuroko by the stomach with his left arm, and Kuroko was tossed over the males left shoulder, who also had a beaten up grey haired student laying on his right shoulder. The black haired student quickly ran towards the gym, with Kuroko and the grey haired students on his shoulders, leaving Akashi speechless and furious._

 _"Nijimura-senpai, I would appreciate it if you can put me down," Kuroko asked in his montone voice, but Nijimura just ignored him. The three of them were standing in front of the entrance to the gym, well Nijimura is, with the two students on his back. He opened the door to the gym and walked in. The gym was where the opening ceremony was going to be held that morning. Nijimura walked on the stage and threw the grey haired student on the floor and kicked him. He held Kuroko by the waist and placed him gently on the floor._

 _"You're still vice president, so of course you've got to help me set up the chairs before everyone gets here." he said to Kuroko, with both of his hands on his hips. Nijimura was the president of the student council and captain of the basketball club. He turned his head toward the grey haired student, who was struggling to get up. He walked towards the grey haired student and grabbed him by his hair._

 _"Oi Haizaki, introduce yourself." He threw Haizaki in front of Kuroko. Kuroko looked down at his feet to see Haizaki with a beaten up face. He wore a blue button open down long sleeve without a tie on but still had his white blazer on. He had spiky light grey hair, with piercings on both of his ears. Kuroko knew by just looking at him, he can tell that he was a delinquent. He watched Haizaki struggling to look up to face him._

 _"Y-Yo, 1st year H-Haizaki S-Shougo." he managed to mumble before he dropped dead with his face hitting the floor. Poor kid. Kuroko just bowed and introduced himself to Haizaki even though he was still sprawled on the floor and wasn't looking at him. Kuroko turned to face Nijimura, who was grinning._

 _"Nijimura-senpai, why is Haizaki-kun all beaten up?" he questioned. Nijimura's grin turned into a frown at the question. Nijimura picked Haizaki up by the back of his blazer._

 _"This punk was picking a fight with a few students that wanted to join the basketball club and scared them off!" Nijimura muttered angrily, clutching Haizaki's blazer tighter. Kuroko watched Nijimura form a dark aura around him. To Kuroko's surprise, Nijimura threw Haizaki fall in slow motion with tears slowly escaping his eyes. Then, there was a thud and lots of blood. Rest in piece, Haizaki-kun._

* * *

 _-_ _ **Time Skip-**_

 _Adults and students started entering the gym, teachers and other students were in a rush. Kuroko grabbed more chairs and placed them down for students to be seated. Kuroko walked around the gym to find Nijimura, then he heard yelling. He glanced over his shoulder to see Nijimura scolding the two other student council members, who were pleading for their life. Kuroko turned around, he started walking towards Nijimura._

 _"Ah, Nijimura-sen-" an arm snacked around his waist from behind and pulled him into an embrace. Kuroko froze. He looked at the arm and sighed._

 _"Akashi-kun, please release me." Kuroko try's to escape from Akashi's embrace, but Akashi seemed to notice that Kuroko was trying to break through his embrace. He tightened his arms around him, not allowing Kuroko to even move. Akashi kissed Kuroko on the nape softly, he rested his head on his right shoulder. Kuroko just sighed._

 _"I missed you, Tetsuya." Akashi muttered in his ear, making Kuroko's ear turn red, he smirked. Akashi raised his right hand and held Kuroko's chin between his index finger and thumb. He made Kuroko turn his head towards him, Kuroko just stared at him with his usual poker face, but with annoyance in his eyes, making Akashi's smirk wider. Then, he leaned towards Kuroko and pressed his lips against Kuroko's plump ones._

 _Kuroko's eyes widened, his face heated up. He wanted to push him away, but his legs began to get wobbly. Arms around held him tighter. A tongue swiped against Kuroko's bottom lip, a soft mewl escaping his mouth. Akashi took advantage of that and shoved his tongue inside the mouth._

 _ _Kuroko really liked this feeling. But then, he realized that people were stating at them_ _. He shoved Akashi with all his power, making Akashi step back. Kuroko ran out of the gym with eyes glaring at him from behind, he hid the blush on his face with his arm.__

 _Kuroko sat on a bench near one of the cherry blossom trees, he continued to slump on the bench with his two hands between his lap. Kuroko felt a hand touch his shoulder, he glanced over his shoulder to find Nijimura smiling softly at him._

 _"The ceremony is going to start in a minute, so lets head back okay?" Kuroko just stared at him with his poker face, he nodded. On their walkback, Nijimura knew Kuroko was nervous about what just happened recently. He was shocked as well, but he got over it. They both stopped at the gym entrance. Nijimura patted Kuroko's back, making Kuroko look at him. Kuroko knew his life was going to change after he walked through the door._

* * *

 _ ***Present**_

"Ahem"

Everyone turned their attention to the man standing in front of a microphone stand on the stage.

"Hello students and parents, welcome to Teikou Middle School! I know that there are new students and students that are already familiar here. For new students, we will introduce ourselves. I am the head principal of this school, Sugiyama Amane, and this," the principal turned his head toward's the three students standing on his left.

"Is the student council from last year, but they will continue to be our student council until all of the members leave this school. Now, introduce yourselves." He turned away to look at the audience. Nijimura took a step forward.

"Hello, my name is Nijimura Shuzo, I'm a 3rd Year, the captain of the basketball club, and the president." There was silence. A tall, red and black haired student took a step forward.

"Yo, the name is Kagami Taiga, 2nd Year and secretary!" Kagami smiled showing full teeth. Then his smile disappeared, he instead show a pain expression. He glared at the empty spot between him and Nijimura, who was rolling his eyes. A black haired student took a step forward, he grinned at the audience.

"Sup! Takao Kazunari is the name! I'm a 2nd Year and treasurer!" He gave the audience a small wave.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, do any of you have any questions before we proceed?" the principal questioned while looking around. A hand slowly shot up into the air.

"Don't you have a vice president?" The student suspiciously questioned. Whispers started spreading around the whole gym.

"Maybe the principal is lying?"

"They might have a good reason for lying?"

"Where is the vice president?'

Suddenly, there was laughing. Everyone stopped talking, they looked at where the laughing was coming from. The laughing was led to the principal, who was cracking up. But not only him, Takao and Kagami were covering their mouths, trying not to laugh. Nijimura just stood there, feeling irritated. What a childish scene.

 **"IGNITE PASS!"** the audience, gaping in horror, watched the two student council members, who seemed to have signed their death penalty, went flying in the air and landing somewhere in the audience. "Excuse me." They looked back at the stage, but saw nobody. Everyone tensed. Then, they saw a bluenette appear in front of the microphone stand.

"Ano. Domo minna-san, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am 2nd Year and the vice president. I've been here this whole time, lets get along this year." The whole audience was left speechless at the introduction. The principal smiled as he took the microphone back.

"Now that we are officially finished with our introductions, lets continue shall we?"

* * *

 _ ***Somewhere in the audience**_

"Oi Akashi, you knew that he was there all a long, didn't you nanodayo?" A green haired male said, while clutching a stuffed toy Raccoon from Gekan Shoujo Nozaki-kun in his hand. The red head turned to face him.

"What are you talking about, Shintarou? The red head questioned, tilting his head to the side.

The green head just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the principal. Akashi, with a grin still plastered on his face, he watched Kuroko take his place next to the president, not caring that Kagami was glaring daggers at him with a dark aura around him and Takao crying a river while hugging his stomach.

"So that's the guy that bumped into me." Aomine mumbled to himself. Sitting between Kise and Shintarou, Kise stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean Aominecchi?" Aomine just muttered a 'nothing' before crossing his arms and falling asleep, making Kise frown.

"Ki-chin, why are you pouting?" A tall purple haired male, who was sitting next time him, lazily qusetioned, he had an XL potato chip bag in one hand and the other hand grabbing a chip in the bag and eating it. Kise just sulked in his seat and pouted at Aomine's attitude.

"It's nothing, Murasakibaracchi." Murasakibara just slowly nodded and continued eating his potato chips.

* * *

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

"Thank you all once again for joining us, have a good day and make sure to attend classes." the principal waved to the audience, as the began to leave. He smiled to himself. This year was going to be an interesting year...

* * *

 _ ***Omake**_

Well, that was the last stack of chairs. Kuroko sighed, he closed the door, making his way towards his class. He thought about what happened today, this kissing scene popped up in his mind. He decided to push away that memory out of his mind, then he thought about Kagami and Takao.

"They were lucky I didn't use Ignite Pass Kai or they would have probably end up in the infirmary.." He muttered to himself as he made his way down the stairs. He passed by the music room and an arm suddenly pulled him in. Kuroko found himself sitting between someone's legs and two arms tightly circled around his stomach, and giving him butterfly kisses on his neck. Why does this keep happening to him?

"Akashi-kun, I am still mad at you and how did you mange to get out of your classroom without getting scolded?" Kuroko mumbled. He felt Akashi smrik on his neck and continued to plant more kisses on his neck. Kuroko revealed a small blush when Akashi licked his shoudler.

"You pushed me away today and left me alone." Akashi said, resting his head on Kuroko's shoulder and ignoring the question Kuroko asked. Kuroko rolled his eyes and broke through Akashi's embrace. He stood up and stared at Akashi with usual poker face, and walked towards the dorr. He stopped at the door to look at Akashi, who was getting up.

"Make sure you don't get in trouble, Bakashi." Kuroko said, making Akashi grin before walking out the door and leaving it open for him.

"You became more stubborn, Tetsuya..." Akashi smiled, he closed the door behind him and walked towards his class, smiling all the way back.

 _"I'll make sure you fall for me..."_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow, I did it...well anyways, I finished another chapter. BANZAI**

 **This is going to be the last chapter I upload for a while because school has started and life's a noob.** **I hope this keeps you entertained and I added some akakuro in this chapter...the first one didn't have ALOT, actually I pretty sure it had none...but thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang.

Students started leaving the school and others made their towards their clubs. Kuroko slipped through the crowd of students, he headed towards the gym. Today was the first day for the basketball tryouts and he was already in the basketball club so he didn't wan to be late. He walked down the stairs and turned left. Kuroko froze in his spot and turned to his right to look out the open window. The wind blew softly, cheery blossom petals silently fell.

Such a beautiful scenery...

"OI KUROKO!

Deja vu?

Kuroko glanced over his shoulder to see Kagami running towards him. He turned his whole body torwards Kagami, who was now crouching on the floor and breathing heavily. Kagami looked up at Kuroko with a glare.

"You left me you idiot!" Kagami shouted as he quickly stood up. He was about to grab the bluenette by the head, but instead grabbed nothing? He scanned the hallways, but didn't see Kuroko. Then it hit him, the little prick escaped!

"KUROKO!"

* * *

 _ **-Gym-**_

"Sorry for the intrusion." Kuroko opened the door to the gym, he looked around the gym to see Nijimura standing on the other side of the court with crossed arms and talking to the crowd of students in front of him. He made his way towards Nijimura.

"Ohayo, Nijimura-senpai." Everyone turned their attention to the unknown voice and tensed. Their eyes widen at the sudden appearance and exclaimed in surprise. Kuroko turned his head torwards the crowd and gave them a small nod before turning his attention back towards Nijimura.

"Well, now that everyone is almost here, lets begin." Nijimura continued to go through the list for the 2nd and 3rd string members. As soon as the other members left, Kuroko found himself alone with Nijimura and five other students.

"The rest of you are the 1st string members. So how about introducing yourselves?" Nijimura smirking at them before putting both of his hands on his hips. A blonde took a step forward with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"My name is Kise Ryouta! I do modeling!" he pulled out a magazine. "See! This is me on the front cover and here are some mor-" The blonde was kicked down by a dark bluenette who had his twos hands shoved in both pockets.

"Yo. Names Aomine Daiki. I love basketball." Aomine said before grinning at the person next to him.

"Hello, my name is Midorima Shintarou. I always carry a lucky item around with me. Today's lucky item for Cancer is the raccoon from Gekan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, and Cancer is ranked 1st today which means I have good luck today nanodayo." Midorima adjusted his glasses with his index and middle fingers. The person standing next to him held a box full of maiubou in one hand and the other hand holding a bitten maiubou.

"Ehh~~its my turn. Murasakibara Atushi. I like snacks~." Nijimura was surprised by his height, he was 5'10 , but it seems Murasakibara is 6'1. How annoyed he felt. A red head standing next to Murasakibara cleared his throat, making everybody turn their attention towards him.

"My name is Akashi Seijuro. I am absolute and nobody dare defies." Everybody felt a shiver run through their spine by his introduction. Nijimura nodded and turned to face Kuroko, who was standing beside him, he bent down to whisper in his ear before Kuroko nodded. Nijimura then made his way out of the gym.

The five turned their attention towards the bluenette. Akashi smirked before walking towards Kuroko and hugging him. The four gaped in surprise while Kuroko kept his regular poker face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AKASHI/AKASHICCHI/AKA-CHIN?!" The four exclaimed loudly. Kuroko just sighed trying to get Akashi off. Akashi glanced over his shoulder, still hugging Kuroko, and gave everyone a don't-even-try-to-pull-me-away glare, which sent everyone a shiver, before turning away and continuing to nuzzle on Kuroko's shoulder. They all gaped at how childish Akashi was acting in silent, until the gym door was slammed open. They were surprised to see Kagami and Takao fall on the floor, Nijimura entered with a grin on his face.

Kuroko turned towards Nijimura, who gave him a look. He nodded, Kuroko softly pushed Akashi off and walked towards Kagami and Takao. He crouched and whispered something in Kagami's right ear. Kagami quickly scrambled up and ran out the door but the door was closed so he ended up slamming into the door. Aomine and Kise laughed at the sight, Midorima just rolled his eyes at how idiotic they were. Akashi just stood still, raising one of his eyebrows with crossed arms while Murasakibara just continued eating.

Kagami slowly stood up, forming a dark aura. Kuroko turned to face Kagami and nodded to him. Kagami walked towards him and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him forward.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME AGAIN AND MADE ME GO FIND YOU! THERE'S ALSO NO DOG HERE!" Kagami yelled at Kuroko. The bluenette rolled his eyes and slapped Kagami's hand away, he turned towards to Nijimura, who was bickering to Midorima, who had Takao on his shoulder. Kuroko sighed and walked towards the entrance, leaving everything behind. But didn't notice a certain red head following him.

* * *

 _ ***Three years back**_

 _"Akashi-kun, please go back to sleep. I need to study for my test tomorrow." Kuroko said to the eight-year old boy that was hugging him from behind. He felt the little boy shake his head and continued to hug him. The nine-year old bluenette sighed before turning around to face the eight-year old boy . The little boy embraced Kuroko before he could react, he nuzzled on Kuroko's shoulder. Because of Kuroko's light weight, Kuroko fell backwards, bringing Akashi along with him. He landed on the soft carpet, Kuroko looked up at the ceiling, then to the grandfather clock._

 _It was 11 o'clock! He frantically looked around, then he turned his attention back to Akashi._

 _"Akashi-kun, please I really need to go now, Ms. Fujimoto is coming in a minute." Kuroko quickly said, he tries to get up, but Akashi just continued to hug him. He heard the door open and close. Then, he heard footsteps getting near, he felt shirt getting lifted._

 _Lifted!?_

 _He qucikly turned his attention to Akashi, who was lifting Kuroko's shirt. He felt Akashi slid his hand under his shirt and roam his chest. His eyes widened and his face turned from pale to bright red._

 _"A-A-AKASHI-KUN!" Kuroko sputtered, Akashi looked up and gave him an innocent smile. Then, the door opened. Kuroko and Akashi came face to face with the babysitter. They continued to stare at each other until Kuroko noticed something red coming out of the babysitters nose. He was going to ask the babysitter if she could help him get Akashi off but nothing came out of his mouth, the babysitter just fell on the floor with blood flying in the air._

 _'NOOOOO!' Kuroko screamed internally in his head. Akashi just continued to smile._

 _"Well, now lets get back to what we were doing ne, senpai~"_

 _Lets just say Kuroko failed his test._

* * *

Kuroko's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up, he felt the bed move. He turned to his left to see an Akashi sleeping beside him. Kuroko felt his eyes widened, he was so speechless that he found himself on the floor and Akashi staring down at him with a smirk on his face. Kuroko glared at him, he stood up and reached for his phone so he can call the police. Then, he was pulled back onto the bed and finds himself trapped under Akashi.

"Akashi-kun. Why are you in my bed and how do you know where I live?" Akashi's smirk widened, he wrapped his arms around Kuroko and nuzzled on his right shoulder.

"It's called following, Tetsuya." Akashi slowly lifted his head and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was small at first, but the kiss deepened making Kuroko blush madly. He tried to push Akashi off, but Akashi tightened his arms around him. Kuroko felt his lower lip being nibbled on, he tried not to open his mouth but when he tasted blood, he gave in and opened his mouth. Akashi's tongue enter Kuroko's mouth, his tongue exploring every inch of the hot cavern.

"Akashi-kun pl-" Kuroko released a small moan. "please release me.." Akashi stopped. He separated his lips from Kuroko's, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues. Kuroko's eyes were wide open and was as red as a boiled lobster. Akashi kissed his forehead before standing up and walking out the door with a smirk on his face. Kuroko was left speechless and still blushing madly. He immediately slapped himself.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip**_

"Kagami-kun? Whats wrong?" Kuroko held the phone to his ear, Akashi was long gone, so Kuroko just pushed away the thought and went to go get ready for school. Kuroko bit into an apple that he held in his hand and walked towards his door.'

 **"Err...do you want to go to school with me? We live near each other so...yea."**

Kuroko gave a small smile to himself before answering a 'yes'.

* * *

"Kagami-kun, can you go faster? We're going to be late for school." Kuroko said. Kagami turned his head towards the little prick with an angry look on his face.

"WELL, I'M SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS BUT WHO DO YOU THINK IS DOING THE PEDALING!?" Kagami screamed at Kuroko, who was sharing the bike seat with him.

"You, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said bluntly, which made Kagami scream in his mind. Kuroko sat in the back of Kagami and held onto his shoulder so he doesn't fall. Kagami just sighed in frustration as he continued to pedal.

* * *

 _ ***Gym**_

"OI. Both of you are late by twenty-minutes!" Nijimura shouted at Kagami and Kuroko, who just entered the gym just now. Kagami was really sweaty while Kuroko was perfectly normal. The five rainbow students and Takao turned to watch what was happening.

"We apologize, captain. Kagami-kun here is really slow when it comes to riding a bike." Kuroko pointed out. Kagami turned to glare at him, he grabbed Kuroko by the tie and pulled him forward.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kuroko continued to stare at him until a hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from Kagami's grasp. He was pulled into an embrace, Kuroko turned around to see Akashi with a scowl on his face. Everyone gaped in shock.

"Don't touch what's mine with your dirty hands." Everyone felt a shiver run throughout their body.

This was going to be a long year...

* * *

 _ ***Omake**_

Midorima sighed heavily as he carried Takao up the stairs. He was asked to carry Takao to the nurses office, he tried to object but his captain didn't let him. Today was a bad day for him. First, Akashi hugged a random person for no reason and he didn't tell Midorima who that person was, and now he has to carry a person he hasn't even talked with to the nurse office. He just sighed to himself. Midorima then found himself in front of the nurses office, he walked in. No nurse in sight.

Midorima groaned and walked to a bed in the corner. He place the raven haired boy on the bed and covered his body with a blanket. Right when he was going to walk away, he felt a hand grab him by the wrist, Midorima turned around to see Takao slowly sit up and rub his eyes. Takao opened his eyes and looked up at Midorima, he gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks for taking me here! My name is Takao Kazunari!" Midorima felt his cheeks burn. He turned away.

"Midorima Shintarou..." Takao laughed before releasing his wrist. Midorima felt irritated, but he couldn't help but blush harder.

It was the start of something new...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello again! Did you miss me?**

 **Reader: You just updated yesterday!**

 **I knew you would!**

 **Okay, i'm going to stop. Anyways, yay I updated the next chapter. I think I felt a nosebleed coming after re-reading this..it was hard to write those 'parts'. I know most of you really want it (Slaps self).**

 **I'm trying not to make you guys feel uncomfortable...**

 **But anyways, hey I updated didn't I? Well i'm going to go read Kuroko No Basuke...again..**

 **Thanks for the support...**

 **I just realized that I still had an assignment due...crap okay bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuroko! Someone's asking for you! Kuroko?" Takao looked around for the bluenette in the classroom. Maybe he left? But he didn't see him leave the classroom earlier.

"Takao-kun, I'm right here." Takao exclaimed in fear as he turned around to see the bluenette staring at him.

"Kuroko! Don't scare me like that!" He laughed out loud before giving a big slap on Kuroko's back, making him stagger. Kuroko just glared at him before fixing himself.

"A 1st year is calling for you outside the door." Kuroko just nodded before thanking him and walking away from him, he slid the door open and slipped out the door. Kuroko looked to his right to see Akashi leaned against the wall with a grin on his face. Kuroko was about to go back into his classroom, but Akashi grabbed his arm before he could close the door.

"Hello Tetsuya, it's been a while." Kuroko just stared hard at him.

"Ohayo Akashi-kun and it's only been two days since we've seen each other." Kuroko said bluntly. Akashi's grin turned into a smile before he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and placed his chin on Kuroko's right shoulder.

"Join me and my friends for lunch." Kuroko knew that was not an offer but a command. He just sighed before answering an 'alright'. Akashi smile grew before grabbing his arm and dragging him somewhere.

* * *

Kuroko found himself walking up the stairs that led to the roof, when they reached top of the stairs, Akashi opened the door to outside. They stepped through the door, a gust wind hitting Kuroko's face. A group of students sitting on the floor five feet away from Kuroko and Akashi turned their heads toward them.

"OI, Akashi where have you been?" Aomine said with a fried shrimp stuffed in his mouth. Akashi and Kuroko just walked towards them, Akashi's hand stilled gripped around him arm.

"Daiki, use your manners when my Tetsuya is here." The four just stared at Akashi with a confused look. There was a person here?

"Akashi-kun, I am not yours." Everyone's eyes widened, except Akashi, and to everyone's surprise there was a pale bluenette standing next to Akashi, who was trying to get Akashi to release his grip around his arm. The four shouted in surprise, the shrimp in Aomine's mouth was now slowing falling to the floor.

"But Tetsuya, I already took away half of you virg-" Kuroko quickly placed one hand on Akashi's mouth before sighing loudly, making the four other students curiously stare at them.

"Ohayo minna, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, the school's Vice President." Everyone stared at him in disbelief before Midorima cleared his voice.

"Hello Kuroko-san, we are sorry we didn't notice you but, if you don't mind answering, are you related to Akashi and what is your blood type?" Kuroko stared at Midorima in surprise before letting the hand that he placed on Akashi's mouth slowly fall to his side.

"Ohayo Midorima-kun and no, I am not related to Akashi but I was his mentor when we were younger and my blood type is an A." Midorima's eyes widened before muttering to himself. The other three just stared at him in surprise. Akashi's mentor? Then, behind the group, the door was slammed open to see Kagami and Takao. The two walked towards the group.

"Kuroko, these papers are for you. Nijimura wants you to meet him after basketball practice is over." Kagami hands him a small pile of paper he held in one hand. Kuroko grabbed it and rummaged through the papers before slowly nodding. Akashi cleared his throat, everyone turned their attention to him.

"I apologize, but can you leave us alone." That was definitely not a question but a command. Kagami raised one eyebrow before walking towards the empty spot next Aomine, with Takao following. They both sat down with the six staring at them.

"Well if you don't mind, we will be eating here too because we were suppose to eat with our friend." Kagami said, acting high and mighty but didn't notice the blue and red striped scissors Akashi held in his left hand, the four and Takao staring at him in horror. Kuroko noticed the scissors and grabbed Akashi's left hand before he could even throw it has Kagami's head.

"Akashi-kun, just let them eat here for now." Kuroko just said before sitting down on the empty spot next Murasakibara, who offered him a chip. He quickly declined before taking out an apple. Akashi just kept his anger in and smiled brightly, making everyone except Kuroko feel scared. He sat down next to Kuroko and pulled out a bento.

"So Kuroko-san! How long have you known Akashicchi?" Kise questioned brightly with curiosity in his voice. The others starred at him with curiosity glinting in their eyes. Kuroko bit into the apple before taking the apple out of his mouth and his hand dropping into his lap.

"I've known Akashi-kun for five years now." Akashi smirked, while the others stared at him in surprise.

"Woah! You've known Akashi for...one..two...three...five years!?" Aomine said in disbelief, Midorima just rolled his eyes at his counting, Murasakibara just continued eating, and Kagami and Takao and Kise stared at Kuroko in surprise.

"What was Akashi like when he was younger? Not that I care nanodayo!" Midorima looked away and adjusted his glasses, making everyone think,'Tsundere'. Kuroko turned to face Midorima and stared at him.

"Akashi-kun was a spoiled brat but he was a good child, most of time he's mature." Kise, Aomine, Kagami, and Takao started to laugh their ass off. Murasakibara and Midorima just stared at Akashi, who stared at the four laughing idiots.

"I wonder how the four of you will look with scissors stabbed everywhere on your body." Akashi mumbled loud enough for the four idiots to shut up. Kuroko just muttered himself as he placed the apple core by side and rummaged through the papers again. Akashi glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He knew Kuroko didn't eat much but an apple core wasn't enough.

"Tetsuya, eating an apple isn't enough, take my bento." Akashi shoved the bento towards Kuroko, who looked at he bento shoved in front of his chest. He glanced up to see Akashi, staring hard and him. Kuroko didn't want to deny him but he really was full, he grabbed the bento with two hands and Akashi handed him the chopsticks.

Everyone watched how motherly Akashi was towards the ghostly bluenette, they watched Kuroko shoved the food into his mouth with Akashi just watching him. Kuroko placed the bento on his lap, making Akashi raise an eyebrow.

"Gomen, I can't anymore." Kuroko mumbled. Akashi gave him a disproving look before picking up the bento from his lap and grabbing the chopsticks. Everyone watched in surprise as they watch Akashi pick up an egg roll omelette and shoved it in Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko almost felt himself choke, but managed to swallow the delicious egg roll omelette. It continued until Kuroko noticed drool coming out of Murasakibara's mouth. Kuroko whispered in Akashi's ear, who placed the bento in front of Murasakibara, he gave a small smile before digging in.

"Arigato, Kuro-chin and Aka-chin!" Murasakibara said happily before continuing. Kuroko turned to Akashi, who notice Kuroko looking at him, and gave him a small smile. Everyone noticed and blushed, Akashi blushed harder. He turned away and placed a hand over his mouth, his hair hiding his eyes. Akashi noticed everyone was blushing, he stood up and grabbed Kuroko's hand and led him to the door, leaving the group speechless.

* * *

Kuroko found himself on the floor of music room once again with Akashi standing in front of him, his shadow covering him. Akashi kneeled down in front of him and hugged him.

"You should only smile when you're alone with me." Akashi mumbled in Kuroko's ear, making the hair on Kuroko's neck stand up and his ears turn red. Kuroko eyes widened at what was happening, could it be?

The great Akashi Seijuro has admitted that he's jealous, saying that in front of him?

Kuroko felt himself blush.

"A-Ano, Akashi-ku-." Kuroko stuttered but was suddenly cut off by Akashi, who was now staring at him in the eyes with a smirk on his face.

"And because of your action, you will be greatly punished." Akashi finger slipped off Kuroko's tie and started unbuttoning Kuroko's blue long sleeved collar shirt. Kuroko eyes widened, he tried to stop Akashi.

But then again. He cannot win against the great Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 _ ***Hours later**_

His back and his hips were killing him.

Kuroko didn't know he would go THAT rough and he hated it. It was already the end of the school day, students filled the halls and teachers made their way out the classroom. Kuroko just finished with his stack of papers and placed it into his bag, he slipped out of the classroom and headed to the gym. He noticed Kagami wasn't in the classroom and he wondered why. Then, he heard yelling coming from the room he passed by, he looked up at see that it was the student council room. Kagami appeared, coming out of the student council room, with a tired expression.

Kagami felt himself bump into something, he looked down to see Kuroko, who was always looking up at him. He screamed in fear before he backed up and hitted the wall.

"Ohayo, Kagami-kun." Kuroko just said, still keeping his poker face on. Kagami glared at him but didn't say anything, Kuroko helped Kagami up and they both walked to the gym. He glanced at Kuroko and noticed his hand was rubbing his back but he still had his poker face on.

"Kuroko, is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Kuroko stared at how motherly Kagami was acting, he just turned away and ignored him. That made Kagami feel irritated.

"OI. Why are you acting like an old man?" Kagami said teasingly, which made Kuroko froze and stare at him.

"What about you Kagami-kun? Why were you in student council room?" Kuroko countered back. The two stared at each other for a while, a gust of wind entering through window. He watched Kagami's face shape into a frown, it continued on until Kagami looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. Kagami looked down to his feet and grabbed Kuroko by the tie, pulling him upward.

"YOU'RE STUPID BOYFRIEND GOT ME IN TROUBLE FOR BEING LATE AND THIS ONE TEACHER ACCUSED ME FOR SKIPPING CLASS!" Kagami screamed in his face.

"Kagami-kun, he's not my boyfriend and you're breath stinks." Kuroko said bluntly, but slightly blushing at the thought of Akashi being his boyfriend. Kagami noticed him blushing and stared at him suspiciously but decided to ignore it. They continued to walk down the hall until the reaches the gym. When the two were about to go straight to the locker rooms, they watched the rainbow head group go against five 2nd string members.

Akashi had the ball in his hand, he dribbled pass a member but encountered a new member. He dribbled the ball under his legs and slightly bended his knees. To Kagami and Kuroko's and the other 2nd string members surprise, the member blocking Akashi fell to the ground with Akashi, dribbling past him. The other 2nd string members snapped out of their daze's and went back to what they were doing.

Akashi passed to Aomine, who ran with the ball dribbling in his hand. When he was about to dunk, a hand blocked him. He just grinned before he moved his hand behind his back and tossed the basketball upwards, the ball landed in the hoop and bounced around before a 2nd string member grabbed the ball and ran the middle of the court. He aimed upwards, ready to throw a three but when he threw it, the ball was stopped from entering by a gigantic hand.

It was Murasakibara. He grabbed the ball and threw it to Midorima, who was on the other side of the court, he caught it and quickly threw the ball upwards. The 2nd string members knew he was going to miss because it's not even possible for him to throw something like that from a far distance, but that's where they were wrong. The ball went high into the air but smoothly went through the hoop, which made everyone gap in surprise. Midorima just pushed his glasses upwards before walking away.

A 2nd string member ran to grab the ball, but noticed a blonde passing him with the ball dribbling in his hand. He turned back to see Kise standing behind him, ready to throw a three!? No way that was possible, but when he threw the ball into the air, it landed in the hoop. Kise just smiled happily before skipping away. Then a whistle blew.

Kuroko glanced at the board to see the results. 59-14 was the score result which made Kuroko and Kagami surprised. Akashi noticed that Kuroko and Kagami were looking at the score board in surprise, he smirked before walking towards them.

"Hello Tetsuya...and Kagami." Akashi greeted, Kuroko glared at him before walking away, but Akashi quickly grabbed him by the waist and walked inside the gym, leaving Kagami watching them walk away with a frown on his face. Seriously, what was their relationship? He just walked inside and followed the two, who were walking towards Nijimura. He looked to see his two kouhai's and Akashi walking towards him.

"Decided to show up?" Kuroko just said nothing before bowing and walking away to the locker rooms. Kagami was about to apologize before he felt something hard hit his head. He looked up to see Nijimura's hand on top of his head.

"And why are you late? I'm going to make you run extra laps around the school." Kagami was about to protest why Kuroko didn't get in trouble but Nijimura just shoved him towards the locker room. He grumbled to himself before he left through the door. Nijimura glanced to his left to see Akashi standing there with crossed arms.

"So what's your relationship with one of my kouhai's?" Akashi looked at him before smirking and turning away. "You'll know soon enough."

Nijimura just frowned at Akashi's answer. He sighed before shouting to the five 1st strings to run laps around the school. He wondered why Akashi was so...mysterious and what was their relationship. He heard they were childhood friends but he doesn't know. Nijimura just pushed the thought before walking away.

* * *

"Nijimura-senpai!" Nijimura turned around to see Kuroko walk towards him with a pile of papers in his hand. He stood up from the bench and walked towards the bluenette. Kuroko handed him the pile of papers, but was panting hard. Nijimura grinned at him before ruffling his hair and saying thank you before walking away.

"Ah senpai!" He turned around to see Kuroko standing still and staring at him.

"What is it, Kuroko?"

"Ah well..." Nijimura watched in surprise to see Kuroko's ear turn red but still keeping his poker face.

"What if I kept getting chased by someone I like-" Kuroko's face turned red. "I mean someone I respect, but I don't like it? What should I do?" He questioned bluntly. Nijimura just stared at him wondering what he meant. Someone he likes? Then a door opened to see Akashi smiling towards Kuroko, who managed to hide his blush. He quickly bowed to Nijimura before sprinting away.

It took a moment to realize what was happening before he felt himself grinning, he turned towards Akashi, who was walking towards him.

"Aren't you a sly one?" Nijimura said teasingly, Akashi just smiled at him before walking away to go catch up to Kuroko. Nijimura thought to himself.

 **I trust him in your hands, Akashi**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WOAH. AN UPDATE.**

 **Yes, I** **managed to update within 3 days. I thought all of you were going to be mad at me so i'm like 'I have to update'**

 **The things I do for you readers out there..**

 **Anyways, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! I feel so much fluff in me (oh god)**

 **Its Thursday and i'm not suppose to e on the laptop on weekdays but I didn't want to keep you waiting D: so here I am**

 **Please wait for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

The free period bell rang. A few students walked out the classroom and some stayed inside chatting with other students and Takao had already disappeared somewhere else. The teacher has already left, with a few students. Kagami was still curious about Kuroko's and Akashi's relationship, he decided that he was going to ask.

"Kuroko, what is your relationship with Akashi Seijuuro?" Kagami questioned, he looked over his shoulder from his seat, elbow on his chair. Kuroko looked up from his novel and stopped slipping from his banana-flavored juice box, he didn't answer and went back to reading his novel, continuing to suck on his straw, juice flowing into his mouth. Kagami decided to wait for Kuroko to answer, but after a few minutes later he still hasn't answered.

Kagami began to felt anger filling him. "Oi, you teme answer me!" he shouted at Kuroko, who looked up from his novel once again. A gust of wind flowing inside from the window, blowing through their hair. He watched Kuroko sigh before placing the book down on the table.

"Kagami-kun, please don't be ridiculous. We've have already gone through this during our time on the rooftop." Kuroko said impatiently Kagami turned around and peeked over his shoulder and looked at him for a while, thinking what he should say next. He thought about it for a moment before he turned around to face Kuroko once again.

"No, I mean like THAT kind relationship if you know what I mean." Kuroko began to feel irritated by Kagami's questions, he looked up, again, and came face to face with the red head.

"Kagami-kun, for the last time, I am his friend and his mentor, you aho." Kuroko said with a straight poker face. Before Kagami can react, the little prick jumped out of his seat, snatched his juice box and novel, and ran out the door. He could hear Kagami's shouting from the door way, he bumped into a few people but they didn't care, kept glancing the over his shoulder to see if Kagami was getting near, but seemed to have lost him. Kuroko managed to get to the entrance of the school and run out.

Kuroko began to walk slowly, panting hard. He found himself at the field and saw a couple of students playing soccer. Placing himself on the grass, he laid back before looking up at the sky to see a bunch a pigeons pass by him. A gust of wind flew by him, with a cherry blossom petal landing on his nose. His eyes slowly closed, he breathed the air in before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _ ***Hours Later**_

Kuroko crossed the street and walked into a neighborhood, his bed hair sticking up in many directions. He was scolded when he was found sleeping on the grass and skipping class, he even didn't get to play basketball and instead did paperwork and deciding for the upcoming events. The culture festival will be starting in three months so things must be prepared.

Kuroko eventually found his way to his apartment, he climbed up the stairs and walked towards the end where his apartment was. He stood in front of the door and searched through his pockets for his key, but couldn't find a key. It struck him, he was locked outside and his ojisan won't be home from the supermarket until eleven o'clock. He remained calm and tried knocking on the door and ringing the door bell. Minutes later, nothing happened, he just sighed before turning around and decided to take a trip to the supermarket, but to his surprise the door opened. He turned around to face the door, but-

"Ah. Ojisa-" Kuroko froze and just stared at the figure in front of him, the figure had red hair with heterochromatic eyes staring at him, his mouth shaped into a smirk. He was wearing a black t-shirt and brown shorts, these clothes belonged to Kuroko... He hid his surprised expression with his usual poker face and stared into the figures eyes.

"Akashi-kun...how did you get inside my house and why are you even here?" Kuroko hadn't seen the red head in two weeks now, he sort of did miss Akashi though...

Kuroko slapped himself at the thought. It was only two weeks! How could he miss him? They see each other at basketball practice so it shouldn't be a big deal. Kuroko snapped out of his daze and looked at Akashi, who was leaning on the side of the door with his arms crossed.

"Welcome back Tetsuya, if you have noticed, I stole your house key." Kuroko just stared at him.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Don't argue with me."

Kuroko wanted to roll his eyes but held back.

It's been two years since they left Kyoto and moved to Tokyo. Kuroko's father was the chairman of the Akashi Corporation, but died when Kuroko was just nine years old. Kuroko's father and Akashi's father were friends, but he didn't bother to help Kuroko and his ojisan. They decided to move because Kyoto was mostly for the rich and they only had enough money to buy a small apartment and two passports. Both of them lost contact with each other up until now.

"Ah..I see but why are you here?" Kuroko asked, but Akashi just smirked, turned away, and walked back into the house, leaving Kuroko feel irritated at the door. But he just accepted it and walk in the door as well. He took off his shoes and slipped his feet inside his slippers. Kuroko walked through the small hallway, it was a short walk but it felt like it was long.

He would look at the few pictures on the walls, some of them were him with his father or grandpa. But most were him with Akashi or Ogiwara, the only friends he every had during that time. Kuroko froze at a photo and stared at it. It was his him in the crook of a woman's arm, which was probably his mother. He never met her, she died when giving birth to him. He just pushed the memory off and continued walking, he walked past the kitchen and into the living room

The living room was very small, it only had a small coffee table with a pillow on each side of the table. The TV placed on a small wooden table in front of the coffee table. On both sides on the TV, there were bookshelves filled with books, some with photos, and a few small cabinets.

Kuroko walked towards the table, he quickly picked up the four pillows and dropped it onto the floor, he slowly spread his arms like he was a bird, and fell onto the pile of pillows with a small thump. He sniffed loudly into the pillows and embraced a pillow next him, feeling that he was becoming the pile of pillows. But was interrupted when he felt a hand hit his head. He peeked from under the pile of pillows to see Akashi standing in front of of him with a frown on his face staring down at him.

"Akashi-kun...don't hit me." Kuroko mumbled before turning away and snuggling into the pillow, but was rolled off the pile of pillows. He found himself on floor, his face facing floor. Then, he felt a big weight drop on him. Kuroko grumbled and glanced over his shoulder to see Akashi laying on top of him, slowly wrapping his arms around Kuroko's stomach and placing is chin on Kuroko's head.

"You're heavy, get off please." Kuroko bluntly said, Akashi raised his eyebrow before frowning.

"Are you ordering me, Tetsuya?" Kuroko just shook his head, which made Akashi's frown disappear. He softly kissed Kuroko's head before standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so go get ready." Akashi said. Kuroko just grumbled, ignoring Akashi and climbed back into the couch.

"Don't make me change you right there, right now Tetsuya~" Akashi slyly said from the kitchen. Kuroko's face turned red, his ears colored in pink. He quickly scrambled up, grabbed his bag, and ran to his room.

* * *

 _ ***Sometime later**_

Kuroko slid the door open and walked out, he closed it and walked down towards the living room. Then, a strange and wonderful smell filled the air. He froze at the kitchen and turned to his right to see Akashi wearing on apron, chopping vegetables. On the frying pan, cooking fish and in a pot next to the pan, was tofu soup. Kuroko was amazed at Akashi's cooking skills, because...

* * *

 _ ***Five years back**_

 _"Alright Akashi-kun, let's take a break and get something to eat." Kuroko stood up from the chair, pushed it in, and walked to the door. He looked behind to see if Akashi was following, but instead saw Akashi sitting cross legged on a chair across Kuroko's, with a poker face._

 _"Carry me!" Akashi shouted at Kuroko in a commanding voice, which made him flinch. Kuroko sighed._

 _"Akashi-kun, we are about the same height and your heavy, so I apologize that I can't carry you." Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and stared coldly at him._

 _"Too bad! I will tell father about this if you disobey me." Kuroko froze, feeling a shiver run throughout his body. He decided that he probably didn't want to be yelled at, especially Akashi-san._

 _"Okay Akashi-kun..please climb onto my back." Akashi got off of his chair and walked towards he bluenette, who was bending down a little bit. He climbed onto his back, wrapped his legs around Kuroko's stomach, and arms around Kuroko's neck. He snuggled into his back and made himself comfortable. Kuroko opened the door and stepped into the large hallway, they began their travel to the kitchen._

* * *

 _ ***Sometime later**_

 _"We *pant* finally made *pant* it." Kuroko dropped into the floor, with Akashi on his back. Akashi glared at him before getting off of him._

 _"How can you get lost? You're not a very good example as a senpai." Akashi complained, walking towards the kitchen. Kuroko just frowned to himself. A good senpai huh..._

 _"I will accept your apology later if you make me tofu soup!" He commanded to Kuroko._

 _"Gomen Akashi-kun, but I only know how to make hard boiled eggs.." Akashi stared at him, his eyes saying 'useless' but decided not to point that out. This sort of made Kuroko feel guilty, Akashi noticed._

 _"Fine, I will make tofu soup for both of us." Akashi said proudly. "You can go wait in the dining room." He pointed to the two gigantic doors._

 _Akashi-kun knows how to cook? Kuroko thought to himself. He stood up and walked towards the door. He pushed the two doors open. The dining room and a long table that touched almost the end of the room, there was a long row of chairs on both sides of the table and one at the far end with another one infront of Kuroko. A crystal chandelier hung on ceiling in the middle of the table, with a few candles on each side of the wall and a few on the table._

 _Kuroko gapped at the sight in amazement. His family may be rich but this dining room is probably three times the size of his dining room. He walked towards the nearest chair and sat in it. A few minutes later, Akashi walked in, holding a tray with two bowls along two spoons. Kuroko was amazed at how skillful Akashi was, but there was this weird stench when he entered the room._

 _"Here Tet-senpai!" Akashi placed the tray on the table. Kuroko gapped at the soup in horror._

 _There was no seaweed in the soup, replaced with unsliced onions? Instead of a brown color, it was green. There was slices of raw fish inside with other unsliced vegetables. Frozen chunks of tofu and a weird stench that made Kuroko want to gag. He looked over to Akashi, who was standing proudly._

 _"Now eat!" Akashi commanded excitedly. Kuroko slowly picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup. He started to shake as he slowly lifted the spoon to his lips and took a sip. Kuroko's eyes widened in shock. The soup tasted horrible, the raw fish tasted so scaly against his tongue. He couldn't bite into be frozen tofu so he had to endure the taste. The vegetables made him almost throw it up._

 _Akashi watched Kuroko's face expression, he knew that he messed up. He looked to his feet and looked at his hands that were scrapped with knife cuts and from burning himself, he wanted to cry. Kuroko noticed the cuts on his hand, he walked over to Akashi and placed a hand on his head._

 _"You're cooking was good, but you need to do better so you can cook for me someday, ne?" Kuroko said with a small smile, which made Akashi cheeks tint pink. Akashi just slapped his hand away, now missing the warm hand that was ruffling through his hair. He turned away and pouted._

 _"O-of course I will do better, I am absolute after all!" He stammered, making Kuroko's smile grow wider._

 _"Yes you will Akashi-kun, now let's continue eating." Kuroko settled back onto the chair and went back to sipping on the tofu soup. Akashi just huffed loudly before settling on the chair across from Kuroko. The two ate in a comfortable silence, which made Kuroko happy_

 _Kuroko excused himself to go to the restroom after he finished eating. When he reached the restroom, he quickly lifted the toilet seat up and threw up the disgusting taste in his mouth._

 _After that barfing, he excited the restroom, with the taste in his mouth still there, and went back to the study room (where Akashi and Kuroko were at before going to the kitchen). Inside the study room, he saw Akashi sitting on a couch at the window. The red head was fast asleep, in his hand was a cook book. Kuroko gave a small smile to himself, he walked towards the couch and slipped off his jacket and placed it onto the red heads body._

 _"Oyasumi Akashi-kun."_

* * *

"..Etsuya, Tetsuya!" Kuroko felt a hand shake his shoulder, he turned around to see Akashi standing beside him, hand on shoulder.

"Daijoubu?" He asked in a stern voice but with curiosity, Kuroko just gave him a small nod which made the red head sigh in relief. "Alright then, let's eat shall we?" Kuroko walked over to the coffee table in the living room and sat down, along with Akashi carrying two rice bowls. There was already fish on a plate and two bowls with miso soup. Kuroko was actually surprised at the sight.

"Itadakimasu." Kuroko mumbled, clapped his hands together. He grabbed the chopsticks on his left and grabbed a slice of the cooked fish, slowly putting it into his mouth.

The fish tasted amazing, along with the sauce that covered the fish. The tofu soup Akashi made was delicious, it had seaweed and tofu in it added with green onions. Kuroko dug into the food and continued, across from him Akashi just watched proudly with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

 _ ***Sometime later**_

He stood up and grabbed the bowls and the chopsticks, Kuroko took it over to the sink to wash it. After he finished, he walked back to the living room to see Akashi reading a novel. Kuroko started to wonder.

"Akashi-kun, when will you be leaving?" The red head looked up from his novel and elegantly closed it.

"I will be staying for the night." Akashi remarked before standing up and heading out of the kitchen. Before Kuroko can protest. "I got into an argument with my father about staying here, so don't mind me." Akashi sternly said, his voice sounding cold. Kuroko just sighed an accepted it, but after thinking about it for a moment...

Are we going to share the same futon?

AHHHHH! Kuroko screamed in his mind as he walked to the restroom. Definitely not! No way! He blushed just thinking about these thoughts, he wanted to push it away but it just bothered him..Kuroko brushed his teeth and headed to his room.

His room was quite small. Only a wooden desk with a pillow and next the desk was his futon. A small light bulb hung from the ceiling and there was a small closet installed into the wall. Small table in the middle of the room with four pillows siting in the corner of the room. A window above the futon and next to a wooden cabinet.

And there Akashi was, sitting on his futon, leaning against the wall under the window and watching Kuroko's every move. Kuroko blushed and turned away, he slid the door close and walked towards the futon.

"I will sleep in the living room, we keep an extra blanket and pillow just in case..so oyasumi." Kuroko nervously turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down. His bottom hit the soft futon, his back was embraced with heat when it touched the others body. He heard the red heads nose breath into his hair.

"We can share the futon." Akashi said before laying on the bed, bringing Kuroko down with him. Kuroko rolled his eyes and got out of the futon. Akashi stared suspiciously at him, but Kuroko just went to go turn off the light.

The room was dark now. Kuroko found his way to his futon and got under the blanket, back facing Akashi. He laid on the edge of the futon, he tried to sleep but he couldn't help but blush like a girl near her crush.

Arms grabbed Kuroko and made him turn around to face an unseen Akashi. He was embraced by the arms circling around his stomach, pulled into Akashi's chest with Akashi's lips touching his forehead. Kuroko blushed harder and was thankful that Akashi couldn't see him blushing. Lips pecked his forehead before arms around him tightened, making Kuroko feel warm.

 **"Oyasumi-Tetsuya..."** Kuroko smiled to himself before slowly embracing him as well.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! School was being a jerk to me. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Sorry if I made any mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Ojisan-grandpa**

 **Oyasumi-Good Night**

 **Daijoubu-Are you okay?**

 **Itadakimasu-Lets eat**

 **Gomen-Sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

"Pssst! Kuroko...KUROKO..KUROKO!"

The shadow slowly lifted his head looked up from his arms, waking up from his nap, he placed a hand over his eyes and rubbed it. He groggily glanced up under his pieces of hair that were covering his eyes to see Kagami looking at him over his shoulders, crook of his arm resting on top pf the chair.

"Kagami-kun..what is it." He mumbled, not fully awake yet. Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"Can you help me on these questions? You're smart and you probably know these questions." Kagami whispered loud enough for Kuroko to hear.

He slowly turned away to face the board and just remembered that they were in the middle of class. The teacher was standing in front of the board with a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other.

"Kagami-kun...just do it.." Kuroko said with a sigh before he dropped his head back into his arms.

"Kuroko! Nows not the time to Shia Labeouf it!" Kagami hissed quietly. Kuroko rolled his eyes in his arms at the mention of Shia, the idiot in front of him has been watching too many weird videos. He continued to listen to Kagami's pleads until he heard a loud thump.

"WHY WONT YOU HELP ME!?" Kuroko shot his head up to see the idiot's hand that was slammed on his desk, he heard the footsteps and was encountered by the teacher, with arms crossed on his chest.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Kagami Taiga, what in the world are you doing!?" He scolded before slamming a hand on his desk. Kagami eyes widened and wanted to argue, telling him that he was asking for help but the teacher cut him off. "I don't know what you're doing but please remain from talking to your imaginary friend!"

The classroom filled with laughter, Kagami just sat there and sunk in his chair, his cheeks fifty shades of red. He heard a snort from behind him, anger filled him. It was all that littles pricks fault! He could of have apologized but instead he thought it was funny?!

* * *

 _ ***After Class**_

"HELP ME YOU PRICK!" Kuroko just scoffed.

"You're just stupid Kagami-kun."

"HAH?!"

"Lets face it, you think i'm smart because you're-" Kuroko pointed a finger at Kagami. "just plain stupid."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?" Kagami shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

"Oh shut it Kagami-kun, we're done here. If you'll excuse me, i've got better things to do then bicker." Kuroko retorted straight out, without hesitation.

Kagami sputtered random sounds, feeling shocked, but more pissed. Its like this prick doesn't have a heart!

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"We are."

"YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE ONE!"

There was a moment of silence which made Kagami feel irritated at the silence. All of a sudden, Kuroko's eyes widened in fear. His body begun to shake, he shakily raised a finger and pointed behind Kagami.

"K-K-Kagami-kun!"

The red head stared at Kuroko, who's eyes were wide open. He began to feel nervous, but he slowly turned around to brace himself to see whatever was coming.

Nothing. It was nothing.

He quickly turned around to see if his friend was still there but-

The little prick has disappeared!?

"FUUUUCKKK!"

* * *

He headed towards the library. The midterm exams were coming up and he needed to study without any disturbances. Since the library was usually empty, he decided to go study there.

Sliding the door open, he was met by students sitting at every table on every seat with no empty spots. That goes to the computers as well. A line of students that touched almost the very back of the room were checking out books at the counter, where , the librarian was sitting with a couple of students helping her.

Kuroko groaned in frustration. How stupid is he? Of course people would be in the library, since the midterm exams are coming up

The librarian noticed the door open and close again, which was a sign that the vice president was here. She turned her head towards him.

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-san." She gave him an acknowledged look before smiling, the line of students turned around to see the bluenette.

"Good afternoon, vice president." The line of students said at the same time before bowing.

Kuroko bowed as well before muttering a 'domo.' He headed towards the farthest end of the library, where nobody really went. There were rumors about ghosts there and how they saw books moving or how sometimes the window was open, it wasn't a surprise to Kuroko.

Since he was probably the only one there.

The farthest end of the library was the corner. Dust flew everywhere, piling on untouched books. There was a small desk there, with two chairs. One on each side. A small pile of pillows sat in the corner, it was Kuroko who brought them since he would take naps. The farthest end of the library was like a secret/private room that was made for him.

Kuroko walked towards a chair and sits down on it. He slips a book out and places it on the desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and led pencil.

He flipped through the pages of the book and started studying.

"Urgh, how do I do this?" The bluenette threw his arms in the air and slouched in his chair. As he continued to struggle, he heard faint footsteps.

Turning around, he saw a figure walking towards him down the aisle. The figure froze, shadows still covering his face. They stared at each other, until the figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was none other then Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hello Tetsuya." A smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Domo Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied, a little surprised that Akashi knew this place.

"Studying for the test are we?"

"Indeed Akashi-kun."

"Well-" The red head walked towards the empty chair that sat across from Kuroko. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

"Not at all Akashi-kun."

The two sat in a comfortable silence. The window was wide open, curtains fluttering in the wind. Cherry blossoms petals entering and landing on the table.

"So..may I know what you are doing here?"

"This is my study area, to get away from everybody." A hum of approval came out of Akashi's mouth.

"Do you need any help?" He said, noticing that the bluenette was struggling.

"Akashi-kun, this is seventh grade math. I don't think you're quite ready for this." He mumbled, placing his two hands on his head.

"Are you challenging me Tetsuya?"

"I am not."

"Well let me help you."

"But-"

"To find the formula, you must.."

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise at how Akashi taught him, he now understood how to do it.

"Sugoi na.." He muttered to himself. Akashi's smirk widened, he continued to help Kuroko on his questions until the free period was over.

"Arigato Akashi-kun." He bowed to Akashi. They stood in front of the entrance to the library. "How will I ever repay you."

Akashi raised an eyebrow in surprise. He grabbed the bluenette by the waist and pulled him into a kiss.

Kuroko eyes widened in surprise, their lips becoming moist. Akashi forced his tongue through Kuroko's lips, he explored and licked every part of his mouth and played with Kuroko's wet tounge.

The bluenette let out a small moan. His legs were shaking and he felt like he was going to fall, but the arm around his waist held him tighter.

His heart beated faster and faster as they continued to fight with tongues.

Akashi pulled away and bumped his forehead with Kuroko's forehead. He grinned.

"Thank you for the treat Tetsuya~"

Even though Kuroko's whole face was flushed red, his cheeks blushed redder. Akashi grinned, he released his arms around Kuroko and walked away. He left Kuroko speechless, face still flushed.

* * *

 ** _*After School_**

Kuroko walked out the entrance. Practice was finally over, there was going to be a game next week. He groaned loudly at the thought of the midterm exams and the game at the same time.

He looked at the sky. The sky was was orange mixed with yellow. Cherry blossom petals flew everywhere. He smiled to himself as he continued walking. But froze.

Standing at the gate was the five rainbow heads. Akashi stood in the middle with arms crossed, as if he was the king. Aomine gave him a grin before waving at him. Kise pouted at how Aomine was never excited to see him. Midorima only showed his side, in his hand he held a green plush stuffed bird, it was wearing glasses. Murasakibara just hugged the snacks in the crook of his arm protectively and ate a chocolate bar.

Kuroko thought about what happened with him and Akashi for a moment. He blushed but completely hid it.

"Domo minna." Kuroko said, walking towards the group.

"Hello/Yo!/Hii/Hello/Hm~" The group responded.

"Its time to leave Akashi-kun, or will you be leaving with them?"

"Actually Tetsuya, they will be leaving with us."

"Eh?"

"The midterm exams are coming up as you may have noticed and my friends would like to come over and study."

"Oh..uh."

"C'mon Tetsu!" Aomine urged, curious to see the latter's house.

"Well..I guess its okay as long if its okay with Akashi-kun?"

"LETS GO!" Aomine shouted in excitement, he swung an arm around Kuroko. "Lead the way!" Kuroko smiled softly before walking towards the direction of his house.

"Shintarou, make a note for me to kill Daiki later on."

"Fine by me, but might I ask why later?"

"Just to let him have his fun." He smirked.

Midorima swore he felt something was going to go wrong.

* * *

"Im home.." Kuroko muttered. He entered through the door and slipped off his shoes.

The other members came in one at a time. Besides Akashi, they were looking around the place.

'So small' was what they thought.

Kuroko gave them a small tour of the place, to get familiar with the place. He grabbed the pillows in the living room and took it to his room.

The six sat down on each pillow. Kuroko sat with Akashi, Aomine was next to Kise, and Midorima sat next to Murasakibara. There was a moment of silence. Akashi cleared his throat before slipping a pile of books out of his bag.

"So, lets get started shall we? Lets start with our strong points , starting with Tetsuya."

"History."

"Almost anything." Midorima said proudly.

"Science~" Murasakibara said

"Everything!" Aomine and Kise said at the same time.

The four stared with deadpan looks at Aomine and Kise, their auras with sunshine and happiness.

'More like nothing..'

The two stared intentionally at the four of them, who staring at them hard.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"Nothing" The other four said.

.

.

.

Kuroko grabbed a pencil and placed it on the table.

"How about we start, if anyone has any questions, just ask."

The other five nodded in agreement and went straight to work. Noise filled the room, but Kuroko didn't mind.

"HOW DO YOU DO THIS!?" Aomine and Kise shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and tackled each other. Midorima rolled his eyes and tsk'd.

"Gomen Akashi-kun, but you're friends are just like Kagami-kun" Kuroko muttered. Akashi turned around and smirked.

"They were already complete buffoon's from the beginning Tetsuya," Akashi's smirk turned into a small smile. "but they aren't all so bad.."

Kuroko smiled to himself. He was glad that he made friends besides him. Akashi never had friends when he was young, kids never wanted to go near him.

Blinking him out of his thoughts, the door bell rang. He excused himself and walked out the room. He unlocked the door and was met to-

"WASSUP HOMIE!"

"HII~~!"

"...Kagami-kun...Takao-kun..may I help you?" Kuroko sighed.

"WE CAME TO STUDY! I BROUGHT FOOD!" Kagami shouted happily, a big wide smile pasted on his face. He shoved his way in, with Takao trailing him.

"Kagami-kun..I apologize about what happened earlier this morning..but please le-"

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Kagami shouted happily, in a cherry voice, his smile stretching wider and bigger. He giggled as he made his way to Kuroko's room.

'Is this torture from kami-sama?'

"WHAT ARE YOU NOOBS DOING HERE!?" A surprised shout came from Kuroko's room. Kuroko sighed and walked to his room.

"NOOBS?! YOU CALLED US NOOBS!?" Aomine shouted at Kagami.

"KUROKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!?"

"Calm down Kagami-kun. I allowed them into the house, we were studying."

Kagami turned around and gave him a horrified look.

"YOU HELP THEM BUT YOU DON'T HELP ME!?"

Small snickers erupted behind Kagami because behind him was Aomine and Kise, snickering. He turned around and was about to shout at them, but was stopped when scissors flew past him and went straight into the wall.

"How about-" an elegant voice said. "you shut your mouth and sit down?"

Kagami didn't know what came over his body, but he found his butt immediately hitting the floor. Everyone in the room were in awe but were terrified at the same time.

His wide eyes looked to his left to see a red head standing. One hand held two scissors, swinging swiftly in between fingers. The other held a teacher pointer stick!?

"W-W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Kagami sputtered, shaking uncontrollably.

"Never mind that, if you plead for help very much, then I don't mind being your tutor." Akashi said, with a sadistic smirk. Tension filled the room. For someone like him, he is quite a sadist.

He turned to face the others.

"I shall put Shintarou in charge. Me and Kagami-" Akashi spat that name out of his mouth as if it was something he just drank and it was disgusting. "will be sitting in the living room, so be on your best behavior." Akashi said.

He grabbed paralyzed Kagami by the hood of his jacket and dragged him out the door. He flashed Kuroko a small wink before walking out, the bluenette blushed.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Kagami shouted from the living room.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY DO YOU HAVE ROPE AND DUCT TAPE?"

"AHHH!"

The six stared at the door, waiting for another scream. But nothing came. He was probably dead.

Midorima cleared his throat, bringing attention to the other five.

"Lets continue, shall we?" He eyed Takao, who sat on the empty seat next to Kuroko and smiled at him.

He felt his heart clench, he wished he was Kuroko..wait what is he thinking? Blushing furiously, he turned away and adjusted his glasses.

The room filled with voices, Kuroko was helping Aomine and Kise on history and geography, while Murasakibara was just studying by himself. Midorima glanced at Takao, who seemed to be stuck on a question.

He unexpectedly moved closer to him. Takao turned to face him. Midorima didn't realize how close they were since he was *ahem* staring at Takao's handsome face. He blushed.

"Do you need help?" He asked dumbly. It was obvious that the boy needed help! How stupid is he.

But Takao didn't mind and he smiled at him. "Yea I need help, can you help me?"

Midorima blushed harder. The boy needed help from him!

"I uh will be right back! So uhh just try to work on the next question!" He stood up and ran out the door, quickly shutting it. Midorima turned to his left and saw something...quite unexpected.

In the middle of the living room, instead of a small table, it was replaced with a chair with Kagami sitting on it. In front of him was Akashi, who was reading something that Midorima couldn't quite make out.

Kagami had duct tape taped over his mouth. There was rope around his body. It was tied to the chair, even his legs, arms, and hands. The red head was trying to squeeze out of the rope, but it was tight around him.

He turned towards Midorima. Kagami tried to scream for help from him, but instead of helping Midorima stepped back into the room, pretending that he never saw that.

Midorima thought to himself.

'Oha San did say that Leo's rank was the lowest...lets hope he lives.'

* * *

"Oi Tetsu! When is your grandpa coming home today?" Aomine asked, he stuffed a chip in his hand.

"He will be coming home at 11 since we need more money." Kuroko responded, clearing up the books.

"I told him that I would help him with money, but he rejected the idea." Akashi said, he just got back a few minutes ago but Kagami wasn't with him.

"Lets play a game!" Aomine said excitedly. "Anyone up for Monopoly?!"

"ME! I WANT TO!" Kise shouted, waving his hand in the air.

"I want to join as well!" Takao said, with a grin on his face.

"I guess its okay, I don't care if I lose though nanodayo." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't care, as long as I get snacks if I win~" Murasakibara said, with a yawn.

"I don't mind." Kuroko said.

"I agree with Tetsuya." Akashi said.

"ALRIGHT! WINNER GETS TO PICK SOMEONE TO BE SLAVE FOR A WEEK!" Aomine shouted. He felt confident! He was going to defeat Akashi, he doesn't even play board games so this was his chance!

* * *

"WHAT! THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

Aomine threw the dice down onto the floor.

"HOW DID YOU STEAL MY MONEY!?" Aomine was winning, almost everyone's money were gone. Well until Akashi showed up and decided TO TAKE OVER HIS DAMN PROPERTIES!

"YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED!"

"Oh Daiki, please. Just admit your defeat." Akashi smirked, not surprised that he won at everything. Aomine cried out in frustration and raged about in the room.

"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" He sat down once again and pouted.

"Hmm..you shall be my slave Daiki."

"Wait what!?"

"You buy me lunch for a week."

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

 ** _Hours later_**

Kuroko excited the restroom, just finished showering and brushing his teeth. Kagami was no where to be found, he probably left.

He made his way to his room, he slid it open and was met by this:

Aomine was snoring, his feet laid on Kise's butt. Kise slept with his body facing the floor. Midorima and Takao were cuddling with each other, not letting each other. Murasakibara was hugging a bag of chips, drool spilling out of his mouth. Finally, Akashi was leaning against the wall, fast asleep.

Kuroko grabbed a few blankets from the closet and placed them on top of their bodies. After he was done, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket for himself. Right when he was going to go outside, he stopped at Akashi and bent down. He moved Akashi's hair to the side, to see Akashi's peaceful face. Kuroko quickly pecked his forehead and stood up, blushing hard.

An arm pulled him down and he found himself in an embrace.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Hmm.."

"Let me go.."

"Im afraid I can't do that."

"How so?"

"You are my body heat source, so I need you. A blanket will not do." Akashi snuggle deeper into Kuroko's back. He tightly wrapped his arms around the small body.

Kuroko shuddered at the feeling of Akashi's lip brushing on his neck. He then felt a pinch on his neck. Kuroko stifled a small moan, he tried to stop the moan from escaping his mouth. The pain left, but what was left on his neck was a red mark that was noticeable.

Akashi pinned Kuroko down, his two hands pinning both of Kuroko's wrist down. He licked his lips before leaning down, few inches away from Kuroko's face.

Kuroko's cheeks were already flushed. His eyes stared at Akashi's.

"A-Akashi-kun..don't do it here.." He pleaded. Akashi looked at him with an amused face.

"Why not Tetsuya." His minty breath hitting Kuroko's face, making him shiver.

"...Your friends are here."

"Well-" Akashi leaned closer, foreheads bumping. "Would you rather do it when were alone?"

"...You're so sly Akashi-kun." Kuroko turned his head away, not facing Akashi anymore.

"Only for you~" Akashi whispered before connecting his lips with Kuroko.

* * *

 ** _*Omake_**

He hears soft moans coming from Kuroko's room.

Kagami was still stuck in the chair with tape taped over his mouth. He was stuffed in the closet that was connected next to Kuroko's room.

"A-Aka-shi- kun!"

"Let it all out Tetsuya~"

"N-n-o..."

"Hmph..stubborn I see?"

A moan came from the room. Wet noises were heard throughout the room. Kagami started to feel uncomfortable, what were those noises?

"Just cum already Tetsuya."

"N-no please s-st-op"

There was a loud 'AHHH' with heavy breathing.

"P-please tell me were done.."

"Were just getting started Tetsuya.."

There were no more noises because Kagami had already passed out long time ago.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE!**

 **Sorry for the update, school was being a total butt and so much work has been piling on me.. Thanks for reading the story! MidoTaka, Himuro, and Momoi is on the way.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I feel really dirty after reading that omake..**


	7. Extra 1

"Please stop laughing." Kuroko pouted a bit.

"YOUR BED HAIR IS SO FUNNY!" Aomine laughed, pointing a finger at Kuroko's hair. The hair sticked in many directions.

"Its so CUTE~~!" Kise squealed in delight, patting Kuroko's hair. Kuroko harshly slapped the hand away, earning a cry.

Aomine calmed down and grinned. "Thanks for letting us stay over Tetsu!"

"You're welcome Aomine-kun, you can come over anytime."

"REALLY KUROKOCCHI!? I CAN COME OVER ANYTIME!?" Kise squealed and pounced him, rubbing his cheeks against Kuroko's.

"I am not talking to you Kise-kun." He shoved the blonde off, making him fall.

"Hidoi suu~!" Kise whined, his body hitting the floor.

"Thank you for letting us stay over Kuroko-san." Midorima bowed to him, still blushing from what position he found himself in this morning. Takao stood beside him, with a big grin on his face and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Please don't add honorifics Midorima-kun. Just call me Kuroko." The bluenette gave him a half smile. Midorima blushed and nodded.

"Hm~bye Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara yawned, still sleepy after waking up.

"Bye Kuroko!" Takao grinned. Kuroko gave them all a small wave as they made their out the door. He heaved a sigh, he locked the door and walked towards his bedroom.

Kuroko picked up all the blankets and folded them neatly and placed them in the closet. The room was now clear, well almost.

A lump laid under his futon, it rustled before the blanket the laid on top of the lump. It revealed a beautiful piece of art.

The figure's eyes looked at Kuroko, his half-lid heterochromatic eyes bore through him.

'What a beautiful body structure..' Kuroko thought, examining the figures chest.

"Like what you see Tetsuya? The voice popped Kuroko out of his thoughts.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, ignoring the question. "Would you like to eat now?"

"I would appreciate it if you would cook me one of your famous hard boiled eggs for me." Kuroko rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Akashi slowly rolled out of the futon, he grabbed his shirt that he threw in the corner from yesterday and slipped it on. He silently exited to the room and walked towards the closet next to Kuroko's room.

He smirked when he found shocked Kagami. Akashi leaned in, his lips inches away from Kagami's ear.

"I will let you leave, but you shall not speak a word until you have leaved this house for sure." Akashi whispered, uniting the rope and ripping the duck tape off. "Go."

"Without turning back, Kagami ran to the door and opened it and slammed it shut once he was outside.

"Akashi-kun? Is everything okay?" Kuroko asked from the kitchen, just heard footsteps and the door slam.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about~" Akashi replied. The smirk on his face widened. "Nothing at all.."

* * *

Kuroko laid on his futon, reading a novel. Akashi went out to buy groceries and probably won't be back in an hour.

A _'bzzt'_ came from his cellphone, that laid on the small table. He bookmarked the novel and placed it gently on the ground. Kuroko crawled over to the small table and picked up the phone. He slicked it open to see

 _'1 text message from_ _ **Kagami Taiga.**_ _'_

Kuroko pressed a few buttons on his phone and went to messages.

* * *

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _I am very disappointed in you_

 _Kagami-kun? What are you talking about?_

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _Wait until your father and brother hears about this_

 _Wait, what?_

 _ **Nijimura Shuzo:**_

 _Tsk Tsk. Your mother is right Kuroko. How could you have been so careless?_

 _Nijimura-san?_

 _ **Takao Kazunari:**_

 _omg omg omg! u r a grown up!_

 _Takao-kun...?_

 _What are you all talking about?_

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _Don't lie to your mother Kuroko. You know well what happened yesterday!_

 _Kagami-kun...I have no idea_

 _what your saying and you are not my mother._

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TO THE SPAWN OF SATAN!_

* * *

Kuroko stared at the message, reading it over and over to see if what he just messaged was real.

 _'My virginity to the spawn of satan?'_

 _'Wait a minute...when he said spawn of satan...that means he meant AKASHI-KUN?!'_

He stared in space for a while, his phone continued to buzz over and over but Kuroko just continued to think. Kuroko blushed, his ears turning red and his cheeks pink.

 _'Does that mean that Kagami-kun was still there when we did it?'_

Finally, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the messages.

* * *

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _OII! ANSWER ME!_

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _SHUZO, I RAISED OUR CHILD INCORRECTLY!_

 _ **Nijimura Shuzo:**_

 _Shhh, Taiga Its okay honey._

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _Our son lost his virginity to the spawn of satan Shuzo! I can't stay calm!_

 _ **Nijimura Shuzo:**_

 _We will get through this together.._

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _Oh Shuzo..._

 _ **Nijimura Shzuo:**_

 _Oh Taiga..._

 _(DON'T WORRY THIS IS ALL A JOKE -thumbs up- NIJIHAI FOREVER!)_

 _ **Takao Kazunari:**_

 _EWWW!_

* * *

Kuroko rolled his eyes after reading the messages.

* * *

 _Please stop acting sarcastic._

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _lol decided to answer I see?_

 _Oh shut it Kagami-kun_

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _I happen to be your mother! Don't use such languaje near Takao!_

 _Kagami-kun that's not how_

 _you spell language and you_

 _always use language._

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!_

 _-Nijimura Shuzo and Takao Kazunari has left the group chat-_

 _Oh look Kagami-kun,_

 _my brother and father_

 _has left. They seem to_

 _have had enough of_

 _you._

 _ **Kagami Taiga:**_

 _I am so going to divorce Shuzo..._

* * *

 **A/N.**

 **Hello I'm back. Yea I know it was yesterday but hey hey hey! Hope you enjoyed the extra.**

 **Kagami is NOT with Nijimura! Its just a funny joke. NijiHai forever!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the light that shined brightly directly at him. He closed his eyes again and turned away so his back was facing the wall.

He snuggled into the body pillow and smelled it. It smell like his body wash, vanilla.

But he came to realize that he never ever had a body pillow.

Slowly opening his eyes, his eyes met another persons eyes. On the persons face, a shaped-like smirk was on it lips as its heterochromatic eyes stared into his eyes. "Good morning, Tetsuya."

Before the bluenette could react, an arm slid around his waist and pulled him upwards, closer to the other persons face. Kuroko felt himself shiver when Akashi's lips brushed over his neck and towards his ear.

"Aren't you going to say good morning to me?" Akashi's hot, melting voice whispered into the bluenette's bright red ears before nipping on his earlobe.

Kuroko gasped softly at the sudden contact, he felt a hand slide under his shirt and roam his chest, feeling his soft pale skin.

Akashi hovered over him. The blanket was no longer on top of him nor Akashi. The red head leaned down and pushed his lips onto the bluenettes pink plump lips.

* * *

But that didn't happen.

Before he could even touch the bluenettes lips, a 'bzzt' came from a blue phone that sat on the table. Akashi scowled before getting off of the flushed Kuroko.

Kuroko felt a small relief, but he was beginning to miss the red head's touch. But the thought of that made Kuroko blushed harder.

He crawled over to the phone and grabbed it.

7:30.

Kuroko quickly placed the phone down and ran out of his room, forgetting about Akashi.

Kuroko grabbed his toothbrush, added toothpaste, and started brushing his teeth.

He ran back to the room to see Akashi no longer in there but he didn't care. Grabbing his uniform, he sloppily did his tie and wasn't able to put his blazer on so he tied it around his waist.

Quickly, he grabbed his bag and ran to the kitchen. He ran to a cabinet and searched through it, after he found a melon bread, he stuffed it in his mouth. Kuroko quickly sprinted to the shoe cabinet and slipped his shoes on and made his way out the door.

* * *

It was August. The midterm exams has already ended and the culture festival is in two weeks. Results of the test will be out in September.

Kuroko managed to grab his bike without making it fall and riding it.

When he made it to school, he looked at his phone.

7:43.

He sighed, thankful that he had only two minutes to spare. The bluenette

made his way towards the bike racks, looking rfor a spot. After he found a spot, the morning bell rang. He quickly locked his bike and ran to his classroom, almost tripping half-way there.

* * *

Thank god he made it to class that morning, but he still looked like shit.

But he didn't giving a flying fuck. Even though he was never *cough* noticed in class, he still cared about his learning and grades.

Kuroko patiently waited until the bell rang. He stood up from his chair and ran out the classroom. After running down the stairs and walking down hallways, he managed to get to the cafeteria.

Kuroko slicked his money out of his pocket and went to the lunch line. He ordered a small bowl of ramen, along with a small plate of salad with a glass of water.

The bluenette began his search for a lunch table. He was thankful that he found a small table with two chairs sitting in the corner.

Breaking off his chopsticks, he muttered 'itdakimasu' and began hungrily eating the soup. He enjoyed the small silence at his table, the boy slipped out his novel and read it as he ate his ramen.

But because life sucks, an idiot came along.

"Wassup Kuroko!" Kagami greeted happily, holding a tray with a plate of curry and a juice box on top of it as he skipped towards him.

Skipped?

The bluenette shuddered just at looking at how his best friend was walking. The red head settled down in the chair across him. When Kuroko looked closer at him, he noticed the sparkle in his eyes and a tint of pink on both of cheeks.

"You can't believe what just happened to today!" Kagami said excitedly, waiting for Kuroko to talk.

"What happened?"

"Y'know the new girl in our class? Momoi Satsuki?" Kagami blushed, lips shaped into a thin line and eyes looking at his lap. "Well, I sort of have a little crush on her.."

Kuroko stared at his best friends confession, quite stunned. He didn't know what to say.

"O-Oi. Stop staring." Kagami muttered. He picked up his spoon and began eating his curry.

His lips formed a small smile. Puppy love was what it seemed to be called.

* * *

"ALRIGHT YOU FAT NOOBS!" Nijimura shouted, his voicing echoing in the gym.

"Today, we will be having ourselves a manager." Murmurs and whispers filled gym, but was silenced by Nijimura.

"Treat her and greet her with respect."

Her?

The gym echoed of the door opening. A girl slipped into the room, her beautiful long pink hair that was tied into a pony tail, flowing gracefully at every step she took towards Nijimura.

She turned towards the group of boys, staring at them with a serious look.

"Hello, my name is Momoi Satsuki! Please take care of me!" She smiled cutely, giving them a small wave. Her serious face turning into a bubbly cute one.

 _'KAWAII~'_ The group of boys thought, staring at her in awe.

Kuroko glanced at his best friend standing beside him. What he saw was what he expected:

A flustered Kagami Taiga.

Of course.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko called out, but the red head ignored the bluenette. He sighed.

"Alright, lets get our schedule going!" Nijimura shouted.

The 2nd and 3rd string member left, leaving the only 10 students in the gym. They stood in silence, until Momoi inhaled thee air into her nose.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi turned herself towards Aomine, with a big pout on her face. "Why didn't you tell that you were going to enroll here?!"

"Oi Satsuki! Stop embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Aomine shouted, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"We're childhood friends! We need to stick together!" Momoi huffed.

"Ano." The two turned around to see Kuroko standing behind Momoi.

"EHHH!?" Momoi exclaimed in surprise before backing up.

"Ah. I didn't mean to scare you.." Kuroko said softly, he took small steps towards the manager. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, lets get along well this year." He smiled softly.

Momoi couldn't believe how soft this man was, but her heart was beating so fast at the smile she saw on his face and how gentle he was. She couldn't help but blush.

Unnoticed, two pairs of eyes were staring at the scene with jealousy.

"Ano..can you stop staring?" Kuroko asked, trying to break the silence.

"Oh! Eheh gomen.." Momoi looked to her feet, the blush still on her face.

Nijimura was honestly getting tired of this lovey-dovey shit.

"Alright, we will be doing four on four. I want Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Takao on the blue team. Then I want Aomine, Kise, Kagami, and Kuroko on the red team."

Momoi watched from the bench as Kise run over to Kuroko and was about to pulled him into a hug until the bluenette walked away. Kagami stilled didn't talk to Kuroko for some reason. Aomine wrapped an arm around Kuroko's neck and grinned. While on the floor, a blonde was crying.

"Positions people!"

"Alright! Ready."

"Go!"

The game began.

Kise managed to get the ball. He dribbled the ball past Akashi, but was stopped by Takao. He looked around to see if anyone was open, but they seemed to be all blocked.

Before he decided to throw the ball, the ball slipped out of his hand and landed in Midorima's hand, which the latter threw a three into the hoop. Kise turned to look at Takao, who had a grin on his face.

 _Hawk Eye...'_ Momoi thought to herself.

The 'game resumed. Akashi stole the ball and ran towards the hoop. Before he was stopped by Kagami, he threw the ball towards Takao, who threw it to Midorima, who threw it into the hoop.

Kagami stole the ball, he threw it to Aomine, which the latter dribbled towards the hoop at lightning speed. But was stopped by Murasakibara.

'They're done for sure. With a height like that, there is no way for Dai-chan to throw into the hoop since everyone was blocked.'

But Aomine just grinned, he tossed the ball over his shoulder.

'What is he doing!?' Momoi thought, she couldn't believe what he was doing!

The ball landed gracefully into pale hands.

 _'Wah..?'_

Then the ball was thrown straight into the hoop.

'What was that? I didn't even notice that he was in the game...' She stared in awe at the ghost.

* * *

Hours Later

Momoi Satsuki silently stood by the gate patiently. She decided to wait for the members.

At the sound of footsteps and voices, she turned around to see a group of boys walking towards her.

"Satsuki? What are you doing here?" Aomine questioned, arm swung around Kuroko's neck.

"I was waiting for all of you!" She smiled sweetly. "And I wanted ask how the others are doing." Looking at the other four rainbow heads.

"Were doing fine Momoi. It is good to see you again." Akashi said, making Momoi smiled widened.

"Thank you very much for taking care of Dai-chan, Akashi-kun." Momoi said.

"LETS GO GET POPSICLES!" Aomine shouted. Hopefully that'll make everyone forget about Momoi being motherly. He swung an arm around Kise, a blushing creeping up the blondies face.

The group bought a box of popsicles filled with nine popsicles, enough for all of them. The others at with eachother, leaving Kagami and Momoi out.

Kagami leaned against the pole, staring into space. He averted his eyes towards Momoi, who was happily eating her popsicle alone. He felt the urge to go talk to her, but it was hard for him since he hasn't even talked to her.

As he finished his popsicle, he noticed writing on the popsicle stick. He looked at it and couldn't believe what he just read.

'Winner'

His eyes averted towards Momoi again, an idea springing to life. He walked towards Momoi.

"Um..y-you can have this." Kagami stuttered and held the popsicle stick out. Momoi stared at the stick with confusion, eyebrows furrowed.

'Trash?' She turned the stick over.

When she read the words, her heart started to beat fast.

Faster then when Kuroko smiled at her.

An arrow struck her. A lover arrow.

She looked up from the stick to see a flustered Kagami. Her cheeks started to heat up. They stood in a comfortable silence, even though they just met.

"LETS GO HOME SATSUKI!" Aomine called out, breaking the silence.

The group said their goodbyes and left. Momoi walked side by side with Aomine. She turned her head to see Kagami looking back at her. They blushed and quickly turned away.

* * *

Kuroko wasn't stupid. He wasn't stupid enough to not notice the comfortable silence that was going on behind his back. His son has grown up.

Look who's the mother now Kagami-kun.

But he also wasn't stupid enough to not notice that upset pout that has been sitting on their this whole time on Akashi's face. Akashi walked in front of him instead of walking beside him.

"Akashi-kun, whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Tetsuya."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not." Akashi denied.

"Then why are you upset?"

The red head didn't answer. Why was he so stubborn?

Then he had an idea.

"Don't you think that Momoi-san has very beautiful hair?"

The red head flinched.

"Her hair match's her eyes, very pink and beautiful."

The red head grunted.

"I liked her personality, very caring and soft."

The red heads eyes narrowed.

"I believe shes my type of girl."

He couldn't handle it anymore.

Akashi whirled around to face the bluenette. He grabbed Kuroko's tie and pulled him upwards.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER! DO YOU EVEN LIKE HER!? YOU GUYS JUST MET! SHES TOO CHERRY IT MAKES ME WANT TO THROW UP!" He screamed, an angry look on his face.

Kuroko was taken back at how angry he was. Usually Akashi was a very calm person, but seeing him like this is something you definitely won't see every day.

"Are you jealous." Kuroko said bluntly, being straight forward. Akashi stared at him, his cheeks tinted pink. He shoved him to the ground and walked away, leaving Kuroko speechless.

As soon as Akashi was out of the view, Kuroko decided to get up. But when Kuroko was about to get up, he saw Akashi walking back towards him.

"Lets go." Akashi grabs his arm and pulls him upward. He grabs Kuroko's hand and drags him back to the house.

"So you were jealous." Kuroko teases, a small smile on his face.

Akashi just scoffed, but the pink on his cheeks remained.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I have no words**.

 **Anyways, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the poopy update.**

 **Thank you all so much for the favorites,reviews, and follows. I'm so happy you guys support the story**.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Today was the day of the culture festival. After a few weeks of work, everything was completed.

As soon as the gates opened to the public, people were already sprawled all over the place looking at stalls and heading to classrooms.

Kuroko Tetsuya was glad that he didn't have to help out with his classroom.

I mean. Who the heck would want to cosplay as a freaking maid? Not him.

For the student council members, they just helped around the school.

Student council members had to stand outside and advertise the school and make good remarks about it.

"Welcome to Teiko Middle School!" Kagami said happily, giving a couple a map of the school. "Have a good time here!" The couple smiled at him and started whispering to each other as they walked away.

"Kagami-kun, how come your so nice to other people besides me?" Kuroko joked.

"Shut up prick. I'm always try to be nice to you." Kagami rolled his eyes.

Yea. Try.

Nijimura and Takao were helping out somewhere else. So the two were standing beside each other outside.

"I'm thirsty, i'm going to go buy some soda. You want anything?" Kagami said, turning to face Kuroko.

"I think i'm good Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied back.

Kagami just shrugged. "Alright suit yourself." He turned around and walked towards one of the stands, leaving the bluenette alone.

Kuroko looked around the place. Stalls and people all around him. Flyers hung everywhere. On the school building, there was a banner with words that read 'TEIKO MIDDLE SCHOOL'.

People passed by him, obviously not noticing him because of his lack of presence. He sighed to himself.

Then at the corner of his eye, he noticed a boy around his age with slick, black hair that covers his left eye walking around who seemed to be lost. He wore a black turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

Kuroko walked up to the boy and tapped on his shoulder. He watched the boy stop in his track and look around, clueless.

"Excuse me." Kuroko said, after waiting for mere seconds. The man spun around in surprise, eyes widened at Kuroko. "Are you looking for anything?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah. I'm just looking around." The boy smiled at him, his poker face softening. "I apologize that I didn't notice you."

"Its fine." Kuroko replied. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am the vice president of the student council at this school." He introduced himself, bowing slightly.

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you." He smiled, sticking a hand out in front of Kuroko, who took the hand. "Do you mind showing me around?" His hand falling back to his side.

"Not a problem, follow me." Kuroko nodded towards the school building. They walked side by side. Himuro listened to Kuroko talk about the school or stalls around. They entered the school, where posters and people were.

He led Himuro to one of the classes in the hallway, where there was a bunch of people walking in the hallways, entering and exiting classrooms.

"This is a first year class. Their theme is candy land." Kuroko explained with a piece a paper in his hand that listed the classrooms and themes, opening the door.

They were met by the smell of chocolate and vanilla that wandered around in the air and by students serving other people with sweets.

There were a few chairs and tables around with people sitting on it and others stood. On the other side of the room was a chocolate throne with candy canes and-

-with Kise dressed in a rainbow gummy bear costume, a crowd of girls asking for pictures with him. Beside Kise's throne was Aomine...dressed in a chocolate bar costume.

Kise seemed to have noticed the door open since nobody was really paying attention. His eyes sparkled once his eyes landed on Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI!" He quickly jumped off the thrown, but fell with his face hitting the floor.

Aomine ears perked up, he turned his head towards the door.

"TETSU!" He turned and tried to walk towards him but instead tripped and fell on top of Kise, who was busy crying a pond.

Kuroko quickly slammed the door shut, but was still able to hear the cries of surprise from the crowd of girls. He turned to face a stunned Himuro, the bluenette looking at him with his unreadable face expression. Behind him were a few people staring at him suspiciously at him.

"Lets skip this classroom. Its not safe." Kuroko asked, his voice deadpanned as always. Himuro nodded slowly, probably understanding why Kuroko didn't want to go inside that classroom considering that there was a giant rainbow gummy bear inside.

"So we'll move on to this classroom." Kuroko said, walking towards the classroom right next to the previous one.

Right before he can put his hand on the door, a happy shrill 'hey' that was loud enough for everyone to hear was heard from the end of the hallway. Running towards them was Takao, waving a few papers in the air with a big grin plastered on his face.

The raven-hair student slowed his running until he stopped in front of Kuroko, only inches away. "WHATS UP KUROKO!" Takao screamed in his face, spit flying everywhere on it.

Kuroko just stared at him with his deadpan face, wiping his face with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Himuro-kun, this is Takao Kazunari, the student councils treasurer." Kuroko introduced Takao to Himuro.

Himuro smiled softly at Takao, while the raven-hair grinned at him.

"So this class is a small vegetarian food stand." In front of the door stood a student in a potato costume, who held a sign that read _'Vegetarian Food!'_ The smell of steamed vegetables filled the area they were standing in.

They entered. Lots of voices of people filled the room. People going in and out of the classroom. The room wasn't very decorative, but it was nice.

A line of people that touched the back of the class seemed to have been waiting for the food. They were standing at the back.

Kuroko led them to the front, thank god he was student council.

But what he saw at the front wasn't what he unexpected. Again.

"Midorima-kun..." Kuroko muttered loud enough for the other to hear.

"K-K-Kuroko?!" Midorima stuttered, he stopped moving the chopsticks around in the fry pan.

"What are you doing...and wearing.."

"D-don't get me wrong! I was forced!"

Yeah. Says the man wearing a carrot suit.

"S-SHIN-CHAN HAHAHA!" Takao laughed, hand on his stomach and his other hand pointing at the carrot man, who was blushing furiously and his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"T-T-TAKAO!" Midorima sputtered, obviously embarrassed.

Himuro chuckled lightly into the palm of his hand that covered his mouth. Midorima and Takao just kept spouting words at each other.

Until a voice shouted, "Midorima! Where's the steam fried rice!? HURRY THE HELL UP!"

Midorima huffed, annoyed at the interruption and the demand. Well, mostly the interruption.

"I can help you guys." Takao piped in, making the green head turn his head, an eyebrow lifted.

"But don't-"

"Have a good time Takao-kun and Midorima-kun." Kuroko said, dragging Himuro away from the idiots.

Himuro waved good bye before catching up to Kuroko, who already out the door.

"Moving on to the next class is a bakery." Looking up from his list, he saw a line of people coming straight out of the classroom, almost touching the end of the hall. Himuro looked as surprised as he did.

Well if Kuroko would ever show it. He always had a poker face.

Kuroko walked towards the classroom and moved slickly through the crowd, unnoticed.

On the other hand, Himuro was struggling from the people that were shouting him and telling him to go back to the end of the line. But he managed.

Once they were inside, the smell of bread and cinnamon filled their noses and their mouths water.

Kuroko looked around until he saw a glimpse of purple standing at the counter, well it was just a few desks in front of him.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted, approaching the giant.

The giant looked at him, a red-velvet cake in both of his hands and a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara greeted, giving the cake to one of the students, who ran away to somewhere else.

"What are you doing?"

"Baking and Helping~" Ah.

"Murasakibara-kun, this is Himuro Tatsuya." Kuroko said, nodding in Himuro's direction.

The moment the giants eyes laid on the other, he had the sudden urge to taste him.

While the giant stared at him, Himuro was standing there with a small blush on his face. He thought that giant looked like a big teddy bear, which he really wanted to hug for some reason.

Kuroko stared at them, his poker face remained the same.

"I apologize for breaking your 'interaction' with each other, but I will be leaving now. Good day." Kuroko bowed and walked out the door, sliding through the crowd.

Himuro smiled weakly before bowing as well. "I'll be leaving as well. It was nice meeting you." His heart pained a bit. He wanted to talk more with the giant, but he wasn't here to talk with him. Business awaited him.

The boy walked away, with a sad expression on his face. Suddenly a giant hand grabbed him by his wrist which made him stop.

"Wait."

"Eh?"

"C-can I get your phone number.." Murasakibara asked quietly, surprised that he stuttered. A blush crept up on his cheeks.

Himuro blushed as well. He looked to his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment. "S-sure, do you have a pen?"

The giant reached into the back of his pants, reaching for a pen in one of his pockets. He slowly handed him the pen.

Himuro took it and grabbed Murasakibara's hand, his fingers wrapped around his wrist. As he wrote his number down, Murasakibara enjoyed the warmth of the soft fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"Ermm..I should be going now...Bye.." Himuro said, placing the pen back in the palm of his hand and walked out, ignoring his beating heart.

* * *

Kuroko walked to the next classroom. A haunted house was what the theme was. He had never been afraid of horror, but actually he was quite fond of it.

He walked to the front. A small ticket stand with a small line of people. Kuroko decided to wait in front.

While he waited, he looked at the other door, which was also connected to the classroom ( **A/N Japanese classrooms has two sliding doors, one on the right wall and the other on the left)**. He flinched at the sound of a high-pitch scream, that seemed to have been coming from the haunted house.

A few seconds later, a woman and a man came running out of the other door, horrified looks on their faces.

When it was finally his turn, the students at the front told him that he didn't have to pay since he was student council vice president, but that didn't stop him.

He placed a 100 yen coin on the table before strutting dumbly into the haunted house, ignoring the protests from the students like a rebel.

The moment he entered the room, the doors closed behind his back but he didn't turn back.

It was pitch dark. But once he was in the room, the room was lit red. On the floor was a black rug that seemed to have stretched farther inside the room.

He began walking, following the rug. The lights behind him slowly faded away. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He froze.

Kuroko looked behind him but saw only darkness. He continued, footsteps echoed. The bluenette picked up the pace, but the footsteps has seemed to have gotten nearer.

Kuroko decided to stop walking forward and just stood in the side of the rug.

Then he saw a girl with a long, white dress walking down the rug. Her hair covered half of her face, which left an eye revealed, blood sliding down her eye.

Kuroko watched the girl past by him, obviously not noticing presence.

He held the urge to sigh aloud. She had good ears. Maybe the reason why there weren't any other students revealing themselves is because of his presence.

Of course.

As soon as she turned around the corner, Kuroko decided to follow after her.

She walked towards a room. Chains on the wall along with blood. In the middle of the room was a wooden arm chair with handcuffs. There were a bunch of knifes and dead bodies hanging on the wall. The smell of the room made it seem real.

"Momoi. Wheres the victim?" A voice asked.

 _'Momoi?'_ Kuroko peaked around the corner to see the girl looking at guy with a mask that was covering his mouth and one eye, revealing his left eye. His back leaned against the wall.

"Gomen Akashi-kun..I have no idea where he his."

 _'Akashi?'_ Kuroko looked closer at the figure leaning against the wall. There it was. A golden eye revealed.

"Well maybe you should you look behind you." Akashi nodded towards Kuroko's direction, which surprised Kuroko.

"Huh? TETSU-KUN!?" Momoi exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Domo." Kuroko greeted, revealing himself.

Before Akashi could say something, Momoi ran up to him and embraced him, her big breast and arms squishing the life out of him. She circled him around, twirling him around in a circle as if she hasn't seen him in forever.

Akashi just stared, a dark aura forming but Momoi's happy aura fighting the dark aura.

God dang it.

Then, there was a scream that came around the corner. The three stopped what they were doing and saw a figure stumble around the corner and drop onto the floor.

The figure looked up.

It was Himuro Tatsuya.

Kuroko gently broke away from Momoi's embrace and stepped in front of Himuro and kneeled down.

"Daijoubu Himuro-kun?" Kuroko held a hand out, which the other took.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried to go after-"

"Ahem." Akashi said, interrupting the talk. Himuro flinched when he noticed Momoi and Akashi standing before him, not to mention they look terrifying. "Care to explain who this is, _Tetsuya_?"

Kuroko shuddered, but ignored the feeling. "This is Himuro Tatsuya."

Himuro waved and gave him a meek smile.

"These are my friends, Akashi Seijuro and Momoi Satuski."

Akashi just nodded. Momoi smiled happily.

* * *

"GOOD WORK TODAY! OUR FIRST DAY IS COMPLETE!" Nijimura shouted, standing proudly on top of the gym stage. Hoots and 'whoo-hoo's and clapping filled the gym. "ON YOUR WAY OUT, THERE WILL BE DRINKS WAITING FOR YOU OUTSIDE AND GIVEN TO YOU BY THE STUDENT COUNCIL. HAVE A GOOD NIGHT!"

Students made their way out of the gym, grabbing a drink from each of the members. As soon as all the students were gone, the only ones were left was the student council members and teachers, but they were somewhere else which only left the members the only ones in the gym.

"Good work guys." Nijimura greeted as the three members walked into the gym towards the gym. Kagami grinned, tossing a bottle of water up the stage which Nijimura swiftly caught it in one hand. Nijimura opened the bottle and drank from it.

"How about some basketball?" The three grinned at each other, before nodding.

"Mind if I join?" The four turned to the new voice. It was Himuro, who was leaning against the gym door with a smile on his face.

 _"T-Tatsuya?"_ Kuroko turned to look at his best friend, surprised that he's using his first name so normally. Plus the way he's talking was so slurred, which means its probably English.

Himuro's eyes shined brighter as soon as he recognized the voice.

 _"Taiga..It's been a while.."_ Kagami gritted his teeth.

Kuroko managed to make the words out.

 _"Why are you here?"_ He spat out.

 _"Picking a school."_

 _"You mean-?"_ Kagami eyes widened.

 _"Yes. I might enroll here."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Nevermind that. Others are here, lets talk later."_

Himuro turned to face the three stunned members, smile never leaving his face. "I play basketball myself, so may I join?"

"INCLUDE US TOO!" Turning their heads, walking towards them was the so called 'rainbow head group' and Momoi. Aomine waved happily while Kise happily hugged his other arm.

Everyone chatted and greeted each other happily and started playing basketball.

Akashi and Kuroko watched from the bench, watching the whole thing happening in front of them.

"How have you been?" Kuroko asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine. But something was missing."

"What was it?"

"You." Akashi hummed.

Kuroko's ears turned red, but his cheeks remained the same color. They sat in a comfortable silence. Akashi scooted closer to the pale boy and placed an arm around Kuroko's waist while leaning on his shoulder. Now his cheeks started to turn pink. An invisible smile appeared on his face.

They shared the same warmth.

But that didn't last for long.

A small _'buzz'_ came from the red head's cell phone. Akashi pulled out the phone with his free hand and slicked it open.

His warm eyes suddenly turned cold. The warm arm around Kuroko's waist went back to Akashi's side. And his head was lifted off Kuroko's shoulder. He stood up.

"I apologize Tetsuya, but I've been summoned by my father. I must leave, so thank you for letting me stay at your house. Tell your grandpa that I said thank you. Good night." Akashi bent down and placed a small peck on the bluenette's forehead, he made his way out of the gym.

Kuroko felt warm inside. But something told him that something was wrong.

The warm feeling left and was replaced with a cold, menacing one.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow this is happening. I can't believe I updated pretty early! Proud of myself.**

 **Thanks for the support guys!**

 **Anyways, its 11:00 PM here in California. It's Halloween as well so Happy Halloween!**

 **School's been a TOTAL BUTT. I just had two tests on Friday and next week I have two tests as well. Dammit.**

 **Also, you guys are probably wondering: Why am I not trick or treating?**

 **Well I haven't been trick or treating for two-three years or probably more. I just don't have that 'feeling.'**

 **I know i'm a party pooper.**

 **Have a good night/day.**

 **(BTW Things start happening from this point on.)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Akashi Seijuro hated his father. He quickly threw the clothing on to himself.

Or should he even be calling him _father_?

Akashi Masaomi was the CEO of the Akashi Corporation, in charge of the biggest company in Japan AND Korea. Once died, he would have to take his place.

Now he has been summoned by this man and had to leave his friends house,  
 _just for this man._

Akashi opened the door and exited his room, making his way down the hall and the stairs. He wore a white collared long sleeve shirt with a vest on top and black pants along with black khaki shoes.

When he finally turned around the corner, he stopped at the entrance to the dining room. He pushed one side of his bangs back before lightly knocking on the door.

A deep _'come in'_ was heard from the other side. Akashi then entered the room.

As soon as he entered the room, maids and butlers stopped what they were doing and bowed down to him. "Welcome back, young master." They all said in unison. Akashi made his way towards his seat; the far end of the table. Taking his seat, he never made eye contact with the man sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"So _Seijuro_." The deep voice said. "I suspect you have been doing nonsense while you were gone?"

"I've been here and there." Akashi replied calmly as he took his place in the chair, scooting it closer to the table. The other person raised an eyebrow.

"Get straight to the point. Don't you dare oppose me." The tone of the voice was dark, it would make anyone get nervous but Akashi was relaxed.

He didn't reply. Akashi just picked up the fork and knife, he sliced a piece from the steak that sat next to his salad. The other persons eyes narrowed, his patience was running out.

"Don't test my patience, _Seijuro_." Akashi raised one of his eyebrows, quietly chewing on the piece of meat.

"What business do you have with invading on my own things." Akashi sternly said, swallowing a piece of steak. He doesn't care if this man was his father.

"I am your father." Akashi's eyes widened. Slowly making eye contact with the man before him. He sat in silence until one side of his lips tugged upward. He smirked.

.  
 _ **Father?**_

.  
His so called _**'father'**_ had no damn right to call himself as his _**father**_.

Akashi chuckled, making the other confused. His chuckles got louder and turned into laughter. The maids and butlers scampered out of the room, not wanting to brace what was going to happen.

"YOU?! MY FATHER!? WHAT A DAMN JOKE!" Akashi shouted. He slammed a hand on the table, but remained seated in his chair. His father was speechless.

"DO FATHERS GO DRINKING ON THE DAY OF HIS WIFE'S FUNERAL!? WHAT. A. FUCKING. JOKE!" Akashi cried out. This was the first time he ever yelled and cussed in front of this man.

A loud thump echoed in the room. The maids and the butler peeked through the door and gaped in horror and surprise.

On the wall behind Akashi, there was a knife stuck into the wall. To the maids and butlers surprise, blood was running down the side of Akashi's left eye. His hands curled into a ball on his lap. But he still kept a relaxed face.

On the other side of the table was his father standing up, an cold look on his face.

"Don't you ever cuss nor yell at me. AND DON'T YOU EVER BRING HER UP EVER AGAIN!" His father yelling echoed through the house. He turned away, not facing his son.

The silence was almost deafening.

"Get out of my sight. Now. Your lucky that I missed the _golden eye_ of yours." The man hissed, spitting the word 'golden eye' out like venom. "Disgrace of a child." He muttered.

The bangs covering Akashi's right eye swiftly covered his golden eye when he turned away and made his way towards the door. The door slowly and softly closed behind him as he made his way towards his room. The maids and butlers already scampered around, pretending to dust and clean. But Akashi didn't suspect it, he kept his head low.

As soon as he got to his room, he roughly slammed the door shut behind him. He slowly looked up to face to room. The room was already dark, the only light was the light from the hallways and the moonlight shining from the open window, the curtains fluttered as the wind pushed it around.

Usually, Akashi would thrash about and break everything, but he kept calm.  
The red head walked towards his desk.

The desk sat between two large bookshelves, a lamp sat on the desk along with a ink feather pen and paper that sat on the left side.

As Akashi's eyes wandered toward the left side, his face softened. On the left side, sat two photo frames with pictures of the two important people in his life:

His mother and Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi loved the older boy. More than a brotherly love type.

Akashi smiled softly at the two photos before turning away and walking to his queen sized bed. The mattress gently dipped as the weight of Akashi landed onto it. He leaned onto the matress.

He turned to his side to face the window.

The moon shined brightly from high in the sky, with stars glowing. It almost reminded him of Tetsuya.

 _Tetsuya..._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Short chapter I'm sorry. Don't hurt me.**

 **There will be an extra. I promise to the heavens above.**

 **Schools such a noob. Thank you for the support i've been given. Apologies for grammar and mistakes..**

 **Have a good day/night.**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 _Akashi patiently waits, sitting on the sofa on his mothers lap. He played with her long red hair, twirling it around his fingers._

 _His father glares at him for some damn reason Akashi doesn't know but he was too busy giggling with his mother as they make small jokes with each other._

 _Then, his ears perk up at the door bell ringing. His father heaves himself up from the red velvet couch and made his way out of the room. Then the sound of the door opening was heard._

 _"Ah. Shouta. Welcome, follow me." Akashi heard his father say. The sound of the door closed and footsteps were heard._

 _"This place has really changed, Masaomi." A gentle voice replied._

 _"Of course, its to impress my childhood friend for sure." Chuckles erupted from his fathers throat. A snort was heard but nothing else was said._

 _Footsteps got nearer. Then, two men entered the room. Akashi glanced up to get a better look at the other man._

 _The man had white-grayish hair, he had a fair look which meant the man was probably around his 30's. He has gentle, black eyes and pale skin. He wore a plain t-shirt with a white and dark green trench coat along with blue jeans and black sneakers, which surprised Akashi at how casual he looked._

 _"Shiori, Seijuro, this is Kuroko Shouta, my childhood friend and the CEO of the Kuroko Co., so please treat him and his son respect." Akashi's father said sternly. Shouta softly punched his shoulder and smiled at the two._

 _"Domo. My name is Kuroko Shouta and this is my son Kuroko Tetsuya, he's seven years old." Daisuke bowed, and twisted his body around. "No need to be scared, Tet."_

 _Shuffling was heard from the back of Shouta, then a pale boy revealed himself. He was skinnier taller than Akashi by a few centimeters. He had short sky blue hair. His sky blue, doe eyes staring at everything around him. He wore a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt with a white shirt on top along with blue vans._

 _"Oh my goodness! He's so cute! Sei-kun is six year old!" Akashi's mother squealed in delight, her eyes brightening._

 _"Ah. Domo Akashi-san and Akashi-san and Akashi-kun." The boy bowed to each of them. He gave them a meek smile._

 _Akashi's mother lifted Akashi off her lap and placed him on the ground as she stood up. "How about the two of you go to Sei-kun's room and play with his toys?" She smiled happily before patting Akashi's back and shoved him lightly towards Kuroko._

 _The red head didn't want to do ANYTHING with this boy. But because his mother suggested it, he had to do it. Akashi slowly nodded before motioning a hand for Kuroko to follow him._

 _When they get to his room, he turns around to see nobody._

 _He figured the older boy got lost, so he shrugged and opened the room to his door. When he slammed the door shut behind him, he heard a small 'itte!' outside his door. Confused, he turned around once again and opened the door._

 _There on the ground was the older boy with red on the bridge of his nose. His eyes shut firmly as if he was bracing something._

 _Akashi's eye orbs widened. When did he get there? Could he have been behind him the whole time? Who knows? He doesn't know. He wanted to push it away, but he couldn't stop thinking about it._

 _"What are you doing?" Akashi coldly asked. The older's eyes snapped open and looked upwards to meet Akashi._

 _"I was following you to your room?" Kuroko said. "Your mother sent you to show me to your room, remember?"_

 _"You can just leave." Akashi managed not to roll his eyes._

 _"Bu-"_

 _Before Kuroko could say anymore, the door was slammed shut right in front of his face._

* * *

 _"Excuse me?" Akashi jaw dropped. His fork dropped onto the plate with a 'ching!' and the bread stuffed in his mouth slowly slipped out._

 _"Seijuro!" His father hissed, disgusted at the chewed up and slimy bread dropping onto the plate._

 _"Yes, Sei-kun. Kuroko-kun will become your mentor!" His mother said happily. Before Akashi could protest, his mother went back to eating and chatting with his father._

 _Akashi stared at his mother with a scowl on his face. This was absurd. He knew his mother well enough to know that she knew that HE didn't need a mentor. His grades were all A+'s and on every test, he got everything right._

 _But why does she wan't him to be his mentor?_

 _He'll just have to wait until something happens._

* * *

 _Akashi climbed out of the black limo, and walked towards his mansion as a butler closes the car door and catches up with Akashi. The limo drove away to somewhere else._

 _The boy climbs up the steps and walked towards the two doors. A maid that was dusting the windows from the outside walked to the door and opened it for him and bowed._

 _He entered without hesitation and kept on moving forward. As Akashi made his way up the stairs, he heard laughter echoing down the hall._

 _Suspicious, he quickened his pace up the stairs and made his way down the hallways. As he got nearer he got to the laughter, he began to notice that the laughter was coming from his room._

 _When he got to his door, he froze, with his handle on the doorknob._

 _"Sei-kun will definitely like you once you get to know each other, Tet-kun!" He heard his mothers voice._

 _"Can you please not pinch my cheeks?" It was Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _"So cute!" His mother squealed._

 _Akashi grip on the handle tightened. But he slowly turned the handle and opened the door._

 _There sitting on the couch that sat in front of his bed was his mother and Kuroko Tetsuya, sitting side by side._

 _"Sei-kun! How was school? Me and Tet-kun here were just talking about you!" His mother turned around to face him, with a big smile on her face. Kuroko gave him a weary smile and a small wave._

 _It was clear to Akashi that the older boy was uncomfortable._

 _"Mother, may I have a word with Kuroko-kun?" Akashi gave her a sweet -fake- smile. His mother's eyes became brighter, she quickly nodded before scurrying out of the room._

 _They stood in an awkward silence._

 _"Are you going to leave or what?" Akashi said, breaking the silence._

 _Kuroko eyes looked up from his lap to meet his eyes with Akashi's big, narrowed eyes._

 _"Well? Don't just sit there. Leave." Akashi hissed at him, impatient._

 _Kuroko was taken back at how his attitude changed so quickly. His eyes twitched in annoyance. The bluenette tried so hard not to get mad at the red heads attitude, but what could he do? Then an idea popped in his head._

 _"I'll be more than happy to leave. I don't want to be around someone who has such a cocky attitude anyways." Kuroko shot back at him._  
 _Akashi's orbs widened at the come back. But he quickly recovered._

 _"What happened to the gentle and 'cute' side of yours?" He sneered, shoving his hands into his pants pockets._

 _"I was trying to be nicer, but..." Kuroko mumbled. He stood up and briskly walked past. The bluenette turned his head to look over his shoulder at where Akashi was standing._

 _"Too bad." Kuroko smiled innocently at him._

 _"Tet! It's time to leave!" Shouta called from downstairs. Kuroko left._

 _Akashi was left in the room, trying to get the whole thing running through his brain. He could still remember the older boys smile._

 _It was beautiful._

 _But he couldn't fall for the boy's tricks._

 _His lips slowly quirked up._

 _"Touché"_

* * *

Akashi slowly opened his eyes. He hissed at the light that shined through his windows. The sound of birds chirping and the warm light of the sun hit his face.

There was a blanket placed over his body. He threw the soft, warm fabric off his body to the side. Still wearing the previous clothes from last night, the red bed ruffled his hair as he made his way towards his desk.

He spotted his red phone and grabbed it, then slicked it open.

8:04 am

Akashi groaned. He muttered 'shit' under his breath, but decided to skip school today. Placing his phone back onto the desk, he went straight to the bathroom.  
-

Akashi walked out of the restroom, only with a small towel on top of his head and a towel around his waist. He heard ringing coming from his phone when he was going to his closet. He opened it.

 **Midorima Shintarou**

"Hello?" Akashi answered, surprised that he was getting a call from the carrot man. Usually, he never calls and mostly texts.

 _"OI AKASHI. WHERE ARE YOU!?"_ A deep voice yelled from the other side. Akashi leaned the phone away from his ear.

 _"You dare shout at me, Daiki?"_ Akashi sternly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Oh no no no no, of course not!"_ Chuckling was heard from the other side.

 _"AOMINE! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE NANODAYO!"_ A new voice shouted, the voice a little distanced.

 _"HOLD ON!"_ Aomine hollered, which made Akashi pull the phone away from his ear.

" _USE YOUR OWN DAMN PHONE!"_

 _"ITS DEAD!"_

 _"THATS YOUR FAULT! NOW WHO ARE YOU CALLI-"_ The voice what cut off.

"Shintarou." Akashi greeted.

 _"A-ah, Akashi. I apologize. How are you?"_ Midorima greeted back, going back to his normal self.

 _"AKASHICCHI!? WHERE ARE YOU!? I MISSED YOU! OMG ARE YOU OKAY!?"_ An annoying voice screamed, a shrilly and girly one.

"Ryouta. I advise that you don't get on my nerves." Akashi sighed.

 _"O-oh. G-g-gomen..heh."_

 _"Aka-chin~ Where have you been~"_

"I woke up late this morning, so I decided to stay home." Akashi said, glad that there was someone 'normal' there.

 _"Mhm~ Kuro-chin would like to talk to you~"_

The mention of the bluenette made Akashi stiffen, but he had to keep composure. He replied 'sure' and cleared his voice.

 _"Akashi-kun? Domo."_ The deadpanned voice made both sides of Akashi's lip tug upward.

"Tetsuya..did you miss me?" There was silence at the end of the line. An image of Kuroko blushing popped in his mind.

 _"..stop playing around, Akashi-kun..."_ Akashi muffled a chuckled into the palm of his hand.

 _"I'm serious, Akashi-kun."_

"Your always serious." He teased. Kuroko groaned. "Kidding. Don't worry. Your still cute, even though your face is always blank."

 _"I don't care anymore. I'll be giving the phone back now. Good-bye Akashi-kun."_

"I love you~" Akashi said, smirking.

 _"Wha-! This isn't funny!"_

"I don't mean to pry Tetsuya, but are you blushing?" Akashi asked sweetly. He heard the bluenette sputtering and a few coughing in the background.

 _"GOOD-BYE AKASHI-KUN."_

Click.

Akashi threw his head back and laughed. The bluenette always made him laugh.

 _'Wha-! This isn't funny!'_

Akashi laugh grew smaller until he wasn't even laughing anymore. Thats right. The older boy thought it was a joke. They have been like brothers and close friends since they were young, so the bluenette must've thought that he meant it in a brotherly way.

The red head slowly turned to face the window.

Someday, he will confess.

But who knows.

Maybe that day won't come.

He just hopes that it will.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **ohkay C; I write too much.**

 **Anywayss, hello its good to see guys again :D**

 **By the way, if your confused about this extra, its about their meeting. I know it isn't great 'n all but hey, I tried.**

 **/ FIVE more chps left** **ㅠㅠ** **/ Aishhhh**

 **Have a good day/night** ㅎ_ㅎ


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kuroko rubbed his blood-shot eyes since he had not gain any sleep. He has been avoiding Akashi lately about what happened last time.

Akashi-kun's father called him. Its been bothering him.

Days passed since Akashi got that call. Kuroko knew that Akashi's father didn't like him. So he did his best to avoid Akashi.

He entered through the open doors of the school, heading to his shoe locker. Kuroko kneeled down to open his shoe locker, footsteps came near him. Walking towards him was a Kagami with an annoyed look taped to his face.

"Domo Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted the red head as he slipped on his white slippers, he watched Kagami grunt as a response and walked to the other side of the lockers. The bluenette followed him to his locker, he watched Kagami slip on his shoes and close the locker.

The duo walked together to their class. A few students greeting Kagami and Kuroko.

Then, a shrilly scream echoed in the hallway. The two looked behind them to see a crowd of girls crowding a blonde. It was Kise Ryouta. He gave everyone a fake, wide smile before excusing himself and walking towards the duo.

"Hello Kagamicchi!" The blonde asked in a happy voice, Kagami and Kuroko both looked at each other before turning back to the blonde.

Kagami muttered "go away", but Kise's smile widened.

"Domo Kise-kun." Kise turned to the voice to see the bluenette standing right next to Kagami. The blonde face turned into a shocked expression before shouting-

"KUROKOCCHI!" He shrieked in a girly voice before pouncing Kuroko. The bluenette cursed himself for not avoiding that.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Kagami shouted.

"KUROKOCCHI! SAVE ME!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOND IDIOT!" He shoved Kise off of Kuroko, making him fall to the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN, HUH!?"

Kuroko watched Kagami point his finger at Kise while shouting at him and Kise just crying crocodile tears but Kagami looked like he obviously didn't care. Some students passed by them, others stayed to watch what was happening, and girls that passed by would run to Kise's side and try to defend from "the stupid red head bully."

"Oi Kise!" A new voice shouted behind Kuroko, a few students including Kuroko turned their attention to the new voice. It was no other than Aomine Daiki, hands shoved into his pants pockets walking towards him. Aomine stopped to stand beside him.

"Ugh that idiot.." Aomine mumbled under his breath, running a hand through his dark-blue hair.

"Ano..." Kuroko said, making Aomine look around before stopping to see where Kuroko was standing. He exclaimed in surprise before pointing at him.

"WOAH! Tetsu! You scared me!" He laughed, Kuroko just stared at him with his dead panned expression, well this was nothing new to him. The bluenette just bowed and said a small 'domo' before looking.

"Kuroko! Let's get the hell out of here! I've had enough of this blonde idiot." He turned his gaze to Kagami, who was stomping towards Kuroko. He grabbed his head and pushed him foward, leaving the two idiots behind.

"Hello Tetsuya."

Kuroko whipped around to see Akashi, with Midorima and Murasakibara standing behind him.

Oh great.

"Domo Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted calmly.

"OI, KUROKO! HURRY UP!" Kagami shouted from the stairs. Kuroko turned to face them and bowed.

"I'll be going now." He turned away, but was turned around by a hand wrapped around his wrist. Akashi stared at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"I noticed you have been avoiding me, Tetsuya." Akashi spoke in a soft tone, looking to the floor. Kuroko felt a pang of guilt at his heart.

"Ah. Gomen, I was just busy lately with student council." Kuroko lied luckily that wasn't really a lie, it was true that he has been busy with student council.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He made a hand signal to shoo away Midorima and Murasakibara. With curious and concern in their eyes, they walked ahead.

"Well, I was hurt. So you know how you can make it up to me?" Akashi said. Kuroko looked confused.

"Huh?"

Akashi grinned. "If you take me out on a date that is." Kuroko flushed red, his ears as well.

"E-eh?"

"I'll meet you at the gate after practice." The red head smirked before pulling Kuroko closer, and pecking a kiss on his forehead. He turned away and walked away.

Kuroko stood frozen. His face turned red. He looked at his feet before running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Kagami cackled evilly as he went through the pictures on his phone of Akashi pecking Kuroko's. He sat on the steps on the stairs.

So engrossed in thinking of evil thoughts for blackmailing and teasing the bluenette, he didn't notice footsteps getting closer.

Kagami noticed a pair of white slippers at his feet. A shadow hovered over him, he looked up. Though the person was shorter than him, Kagami felt tiny. He stared up, horrified.

"Please. Please. Please. No. No." Kagami whimpered, holding the phone close to his chest.

The person before him slowly held up a red scissor, snipping it.

* * *

Kuroko sighed. The teacher at the front wrote something on the chalkboard, but the bluenette didn't pay attention. The spot in front of him was empty. His best friend was no where to be found.

Then, the sound of door sliding open caught Kuroko's attention. Standing at the door was Kagami.

His right cheek was swollen, but it seemed..pink instead of red. Along with his lips, it was dark red. Eyes traveled down to Kagami's pants, then noticed something brown.

The teacher turned to face him. When his eyes landed on Kagami, he flinched in surprised and placed a chest over his heart.

"KAGAMI TAIGA! Why on earth are you wearing makeup and your late!?" The teacher scolded. "Wait- oh my goodness..IS THAT POOP ON YOUR PANTS!?" The classroom exploded with laughter along with snorts and snickers.

"Ah..well you see.." He chuckled nervously "I um- had to go to the restroom, like, REALLY BADLY-and when I got there- uhh- the stalls were all occupied! I uhh-couldn't wait any longer..so I uh-took a dump in my pants. Then-"

"OKAY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE. BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" The teacher snapped, clearly disgusted.

* * *

* _Hours_ _Later_

"Dismissed!" The teacher slammed a hand on his desk. Students began evacuating the class while others stayed.

"Hey Kuroko! Lets go get something to eat." Kagami turned around to face him. The makeup and the brown was gone now since the teacher allowed Kagami to go clean it during their break.

"I don't know you. Bye." Kuroko scooted out of his seat and walked away. "You are the most humiliating person ever"

"...SOME KIND OF BEST FRIEND YOU ARE! F**K YOU!" Kagami shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAGAMI TAIGA!?" The teacher screamed, grabbing attentions of other students.

"NNNNNOOTHHHIINNNGG!"

* * *

* _Many hours later_

Kuroko sighed as bent down on the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall that was separating him from the school that was on the other side.

He felt his heart thumping, he felt dizzy and his cheeks tinted with warmth. Who knew he was going on a date with Akashi Seijuuro.

A ping came from his phone. There on his lock screen was a blue notification. He clicked the Skype app.

 **shigesama_basuke: watsup kuroko!**

 **phantoman: Hello Ogiwara-kun.**

 **shigesama_basuke: hows bakagami and bakao :)**

 **phantoman: Still idiots -_-**

 **shigesama_basuke: lol xD so anything happenin?**

* * *

Kuroko froze. Should he tell him?

* * *

 **phantoman: I'm going to hang out with Akashi-kun.**

 **shigesama_basuke: ...**

 **shigesama_basuke: ...akashi?**

 **shigesama_basuke: kuroko. i thought i told you he was a vampire.**

 **phantoman: That was a long time ago -_- and he is not one**

 **shigesama_basuke: you srsly need to watch twilight.**

 **shigesama_basuke: and don't you mean DATE ;)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **shigesama_basuke: kuroko?**

 **...**

 **shigesama_basuke: fluffycakes?**

 **...**

 **shigesama_basuke: blu kool-aid haired shorty?**

* * *

Kuroko was about ready to slam the phone onto the concrete, but he saw Akashi come into his view.

"Tetsuya..I apologize for being late." Akashi said.

"Ah. It's okay, lets just get going." Kuroko was surprised at how calm he was. Akashi smiled before grasping Kuroko's cold hand into his warm one, tugging him foward.

"Lets go."

Kuroko and Akashi walked side by side as they headed down the streets filled with people. Kuroko's heart was thumping for some reason. Their hands brushed a couple times but Kuroko ignored it.

Akashi, on the other hand, wanted to grab the cold hand, but he didn't want to force Kuroko into it.

He began to chat with Kuroko.

At the corner of Kuroko's eye, he noticed a book store. A big poster on the glass that read:

 **The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle**

 **On Sale for 1500 Yen!**

"-as I was saying Tetsuya, thats the reason why I would like to hold your hand so-" Akashi turned to face Kuroko, but there was no one beside him.

He looked around from his spot, then he spotted a glimpse of blue enter a book store. Akashi huffed, making his way towards the store. He entered the store, the door opened with a chime of a bell.

"Ah..Welcome." Akashi turned his head to the left to see an old man sitting on a stool behind a counter with a novel in his hand. "How may I help you?"

"Well, have you seen anyone enter the store just now?" Akashi questioned.

"Hmm, yes I have. A boy with light-blue hair and low presence, correct?" The old man said, a small smile forming on his lips. Akashi was surprised that the man noticed him.

"Yes..thank you ojisan." Akashi nodded his head towards the man, earning a smile. Then, footsteps were heard. Akashi and the ojisan turned their heads toward where the footsteps were coming from.

Coming out behind of one of the aisles was Kuroko, a book in one of his hands.

"Ano ojisan.." Kuroko said, walking towards the counter. "May I purchase this novel?" He placed the book onto the counter.

The ojisan smiled as he picked up the novel and scanned the price. "That will be 1500 yen." Kuroko nodded eagerly as he ruffled through his bag, but before he could place the coins and dollars onto the counter, there was already money there.

"I will pay for that." Akashi said. Kuroko glared at him.

"No. Its fine, I will pa-"

"Don't argue with me Tetsuya. I was the one who dragged you onto this date, so accept it." Akashi cut him off. He grabbed the book before the ojisan could bag it, then grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him away. "Thank you, ojisan." Akashi said as he dragged him out the store.

The ojisan smiled, waving.

* * *

Akashi groaned in his head.

'This is so unromantic...' He thought as he took a sulky bite out of his french fry. Sitting in a damn fast food restaurant called Maji Burgers, filthiness surrounding Akashi, and the smell of grease and the loud noises going on was TOO much for Akashi.

"...Akashi-kun?" Akashi snapped out of his thoughts to look up at Kuroko, who had a worried look on his face. "Daijoubu?"

"Yeah..i'm okay.." Akashi smiled softly. The other nodded before sipping on his vanilla milkshake.

"Kuroko-kun?" A silky voice said behind Kuroko. He turned around to see Himuro, but he wasn't alone.

"Hello Himuro-kun." Kuroko greeted, ignored making eye contact with the person behind Himuro and the dark aura behind himself.

"OH. SO YOUR JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME!?" Kagami shouted in sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here Himuro-kun?" Kuroko asked, ignoring the "HEY!" from Kagami. The other smiled.

"Buying dinner to bring home." He answered. "Would you like to jo-"

"Tetsuya will have decline the offer." Akashi said sternly as he stood up and grabbed Kuroko. "We will be going now." He dragged Kuroko away from the other two.

* * *

They continued walking until they reached a park. Akashi stopped walking.

"Akashi-kun?"

The red head whipped around to face the bluenette.

"Gomen." Kuroko said softly.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "For what ever reason are you apologizing for?" he questioned.

"I- its just that- I mean- the date- Ah-"

"Tetsuya. Its okay, theres no need to fret." Akashi lightly chuckled. "I should be the one apologizing since I dragged you out here."

Akashi dragged Kuroko over to the nearest bench and he sat both down. They both looked at the sky. The stars and the moon made the sky brighter than it seemed at night. Kuroko enjoyed the feeling of peace and quiet, along with the sounds of crickets.

He felt warmth embrace his right hand. It was soft against his skin. Kuroko glanced at Akashi, who was staring right at him. The bluenette averted his eyes away.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko flinched at the voice. He turned his head to look at Akashi.

"Tetsuya. I have been keeping this to me for a very long time and I feel that this is the good time to say it." Akashi said, his heart pounding.

"Tetsuya...I lo-" But before he could say anything else, he spotted a man wearing black hiding behind a tree, talking on a phone while looking at the two.

Shit

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko looked at Akashi with concern. The other snapped out of his daze before looking back at Kuroko.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, but lets talk another time. I must be going now." Akashi stood up, he bent down to place a gentle kiss on the bluenette's forehead. He turned away and walked, leaving a confused Kuroko.

Akashi ran. When finally making it out of the area, he saw a black Mercedes parked at the curb. The window at the backseat rolled down to uncover the person inside.

"Seijuuro." The person said in a disapproving tone.

Akashi hissed. "Fu*k."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I am really really sorry for the slow update D: school has been such a butt lately, so I never got time to update.**

 **Btw, have you heard about KNB S3 OVA :0 ASJDLFHSSLF. I AN PUMPED FOR THE OVA!**

 **Anyways, will Akashi ever finish his confession? Who was that man (u guys know lol)!? Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been all over the school about Akashi's absence. Who would of thought a man with such perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect EVERYTHING would be gone for weeks even without notifying the office.

"Can't believe that such a goody two-shoes guy would be gone for soooo long." Kagami mumbled with his juice straw between his teeth. His chin was propped onto his palm.

"Hopefully, he's okay." Himuro said with a soft smile, slipping a broccoli into his mouth. "And will you please stop playing with your food?!" He slammed his fisted hand with chopsticks onto the table. His softness turning 360 degrees around.

Kagami rolled his eyes. He turned away and continued to suck on his straw. The latter just sighed.

Sitting beside Kagami, the bluenette sat silently while consuming the information.

This was getting out of hand.

* * *

Kuroko shuddered as the cool gust of air hit his face as he stepped out of the cab. He quickly payed the driver and thanked before the cab drove off into the distance.

Right now, he was standing in front of the biggest, most expensive mansion in Kyoto and Tokyo.

The Akashi Mansion.

"Here goes." Kuroko mutters under his breath, the hot breath hitting his lips as the breath reflected back at him since his scarf was wrapped around is neck and his chin. He pushed hard onto the metal gate, opening it to revel the beautifulness of the mansion.

He stepped through and gently closed the gate behind him. Kuroko walked past all the glorious things on the yard, and found himself at the grand, wooden door.

Slowly bringing his finger up to push the doorbell, then he hesitated. He has been having a lot of bad feelings lately and its happening again. Kuroko is beginning to regret come visiting. But theres no going back.

A long chime was heard throughout the house, but there was no respond. He looked around see if anyone could answer him. Then, coming out from the garden was an old lady.

She was dressed in a long black dress with a white apron on top, along with a flower pot in her hand. The old lady directed a smile towards Kuroko, she made her way towards him.

"Kuroko-sama. It's been a long time now." The old lady softly greeted. Kuroko stared confusedly at her. Then it hit him.

"Akira-san.." She smiled brightly.

"Now what brings you here?"

"Ah..well, me and my friends are wondering about Akashi-kun's absence. So I came to visit." Kuroko said, a blush creeping up his face. "AND I MEAN IT AS A FRIEND BY THE WAY!" He quickly shouts, trying to make her not misunderstand.

The old lady grinned as she continued to watch him stutter and blush. But her grin turned into a weak smile. "They are busy at the moment. So you should leave."

Kuroko stopped stuttering and blushing. Usually, this old lady would invite him for tea or take a walk around the area, but this time she went straight out and told him to leave.

"I- I see.. Then, have a good afternoon, Akira-san." Kurokosmiled meekly and bowed before walking away with a cold feeling again.

* * *

Akashi watched guiltily from his window as he watched Kuroko walk away from his house. He sighed as he weakly lifted a hand to touch the purple bruise on the side of his forehead. Bandages covered everywhere on his body. The bruises all over body was purple and red. His whole body ached of pain from last night.

He slowly wheeled his wheel chair out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry. I really am not.**

 **Ok so you probably know what happened to Akashi-sama already ._. I feel evil dammit.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the support :) and reading.**


	14. FINAL

Final

 **[NOTE: Early update!]**

Months pasted by so quickly. The team won the Winter Cups, more exams and tests, and fun days. Kuroko didn't even realize that it was already December. He smiled as he thought of those memories.

The days became colder and colder until it started snowing. Everywhere Kuroko went, there was people with very heavy clothing rushing to wherever their meant to be.

Akashi has been coming back to school lately, but there were some weeks that he would be absent on. It was winter break now, and today was Akashi's birthday.

December 20th.

Kuroko decided that he was going to go visit Akashi.

He quickly hauled a cab and directed the person to the subway.

* * *

Kuroko climbed up the steps that led to the great wooden door of the Akashi Mansion. The area was very christmasy. Beautiful, colorful light hung on the big house along with a small christmas wreath on windows.

He once again hesitated, he felt his stomach fluttering but a cold feeling rising.

Knocking on the door once and ringing the doorbell twice, he waited for a bit until the door was opened by a butler.

"May I help you?" He smiled, asking politely.

"Ah. Hai. I apologize for bothering you, but is Akashi Seijuurou available?" Kuroko asked back.

"Unfortunately, the family is not available any longer." The man responded.

Kuroko felt something heavy drop in his stomach along with a small crack, in his heart. He felt himself trying to breath, his lungs clogging. Eye pupils widening as if he just encountered death. "E-eh?"

"Thats right. Everyone in this mansion, including me, are getting ready to move to South Korea. Akashi-sama decided that he wanted to move his company over there."

But Kuroko wasn't listening. He quickly, and harshly shoved the man to the side and charged into the house. The bluenette ignored the cries and shouts of surprise from the butlers and maids, he just kept running.

Finally, he stood outside the door that was creating a barrier between him and the other inside. This time, he didn't hesitate breaking into the room.

But the sight he saw totally caught him off guard. Sitting on a stool sat a young person with his back facing Kuroko. His back was slumped, making his oversized shirt crinkled.

The person slowly turned to face Kuroko. His bangs were now completely shorter, revealing more of his eyes. In one hand, there were black scissors.

Kuroko inhaled deeply as he watched with shocked eyes, strands of red hair slowly falling.

"Akashi-kun."

The red-head flinched at the sound of his name. Kuroko took slow steps towards Akashi, trying not to scare Akashi or anything. But then, he stopped once he was a few feet away from the chair.

"Why?" He whispered so softly that it was even barely a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Akashi stared at him with horrified eyes, but didn't move. The bluenette stepped closer, but quickly stepped back when Akashi turned his body around, facing him.

Kuroko took steps towards him once again.

"Don't come any nearer." The voice was hoarse and quiet, but Kuroko continued walking towards him. "Stop." But as soon as Kuroko was just a foot away, Akashi reacted quickly and swiftly pointed the scissor at Kuroko, but the latter didn't flinch nor move.

"Leave."

"No." Kuroko said in a challenging voice. "Tell me. I'm your senpai."

"I-"

"TELL ME NOW!" Kuroko cried, as he stomped his foot on the rug. "WHY DIDN'T TELL ME! WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE CHILDHOOD AND BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET INVOLVED!" Akashi sobbed out trying to reason, but continued. "MY FATHER DIDN'T APPROVE OF YOU!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR FATHERS APPROVAL!" Kuroko felt his eyes churning as beads of tears threatening to fall out.

Akashi choked out a sob as he stood up. He threw the chair at the wall, making Kuroko flinch at the loud crack of the wooden chair breaking.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY FATHER NEVER APPROVED OF ME HANGING OUT WITH YOU!"

"I STI-!"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO BLIND!? YOUR BLIND WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE! I LOVE YOU, KUROKO TETSUYA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS ME EVERYDAY TO KNOW THAT MY FATHER DOESN'T APPROVE OF YOU!" Akashi scream, choking a sob out as he bawled, he fell to the ground and became a crying mess. He curled up into a ball as tears wetted the part of the rug.

But, warm enveloped him, bringing him into an embrace. His sniffed hard, snot escaping but the other didn't seem to care.

"I am blind, but your also blind for not noticing my love for you." Kuroko whispered before dropping his forehead onto Akashi's shoulder.

He cried and cried, letting it all out as Kuroko whispered sweet nothings into his ear and humming a lullaby. The red head held onto the back of Kuroko's shirt tightly, crying his heart out. He hasn't cried this much since the time of his mother's death.

Akashi felt his eyes drooping, but he didn't dare fall asleep. He knew that once he fell asleep, the next day he would wake up to his new life. Darkness surrounded him, but the warmth was still wrapped around him.

"Aishiteru..Akashi-kun.."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, here it is. Uhm, impressed or the worst ending ever? I say both for myself, not going to lie. This is not the end ;) the epilogue is ready to go.**


	15. EPILOGUE

Epilogue

[ **READ THE A/N ]**

 **A/N**

 **first of all, i am sorry for making you guys cry (?) or feel heartbroken when Akashi was going to move D:**

 **and i was wondering if you guys would like the extra? if you do ill probably put up since i already have it ready.**

 **if not, then i will spoil what was going to happen at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

The called bluenette stood up from his seat and made his way up the stage, all eyes watching him.

His blue graduation gown swayed, taking steps down the aisle. He brushed a piece of hair away from his eye. On top of his head, he wore a blue graduation cap.

He climbed the stairs and walked towards the principle, who was smiling happily with his diploma in hand. All the teachers and staffs watched as Kuroko took his steps. When Kuroko finally was in front of him, the ghost bowed slightly before taking the diploma from his hand.

"I, Hide Hakumaru, present 3rd Year Kuroko Tetsuya, has officially graduated Seirin High. Thank you for winning for us in the Winter Cup."

Claps filled the gym, a few whistles. Kuroko turned to face the row of students and bowed. His eyes wandered until he spotted his best friend, Kagami Taiga, who was sitting in the middle row. He gave him a thumbs up before sitting down.

Kuroko smiled at the gesture. He softly squeezed the diploma in the palm of his hands. This truly is one of the best days of his life.

* * *

By the time the 3rd Year, or college student, reached the top of the roof, the sun has already setted. The sky was painted blue, yellow, and orange. A few clouds in the sky. Warm air surrounded him.

Kuroko sat on the cold, hard cement and laid back, his hands behind his head. A pair of white doves pasted by, the wind howled softly. He tightly held the diploma in his hand that rested on his chest. The graduation cap rested next to the side of his head.

The color of the sky reminded him someone, someone who he loved. But that person moved to Korea because of his father. The two confessing to each other on the night of that persons birthday, it made Kuroko want to tear up.

Then, he heard the sound of a door opening. But he didn't bother to look. He was too engrossed in watching the clouds move slowly across the sky.

As Kuroko continued to stare up at the sky, the sound of footsteps came closer. They got louder until a shadow hovered over him. Foots at his head, the figure leaned over to come face to face with Kuroko.

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat when he came face to face with the figure. His face turned red along with his ears. His blue orbs widened. Lips slightly opened, surprised. "Ho-?"

But his lips were covered by unknown, but familiar lips. He felt himself hitch between their lips. The kiss was small and chaste, the way Kuroko liked it.

"I'm back.." The figure's warm lips whispered against the bluenettes cold lips, repeating the same line again. His warm breath hitted the ghost's face, it sent shivers against Kuroko's back, he whimpered softly as he felt lips smile onto his.

Kuroko felt something wet drop onto his cheeks, it was tears. He stared up at the heterochromatic eyes, beads of tears dripped out of those eyes, making the bluenette smile.

He brought his arms up and wrapped it around the persons neck. The person wrapped its arms around his waist and brought him into an embrace, he nuzzled his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck.

"Your back.."

* * *

 ***SPOILER**

everyone gathers at Kuroko's house for a party. after they leave, Akashi tells him that he ran away from home and told him if his father ever finds him, the two will escape to america and live a life there. Kuroko cant stay mad at him because he was happy at how much Akashi loved him. Heres a line at the end of the story:

They'll get through this, he knows they will.

That was Kurokos POV in this line. :)


	16. After

After

"Sorry Kuroko, but we can't make it to your party. Haizaki is kind of sick right now." Nijimura's voice said through the phone. Kuroko's lips formed a straight line as his brows furrowed.

Today was the day when the whole crew gets back together, which by means a certain rainbow-head group and two others. They all agreed that they would all meet on this very day to get back together.

Kuroko was now sitting in a cafe, drinking a vanilla latte, planning some ideas for the night. Everything was going as planned, until this call happened.

"Haizaki-kun is not sick, you liar. I know what happened." Kuroko said in a deadpanned voice, he obviously knew what Nijimura did. "You filthy beast, couldn't save it after the party."

"SHUT THE HELL UP KUROKO! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH WORDS!?" Kuroko moved the phone away from his right ear, not wanting to go deaf. He just continued to listen to Nijimura ramble and threaten him about 'respect' and how Kuroko was actually his favorite kouhai, thought the bluenette would just roll his eyes.

"I was really eager for this party.." Kuroko mumbled in between sips of the coffee. He heard the other sigh from the other side, which meant that he knew that the other was sorry.

"I know. It was my mistake, I'll come by if Haizaki recovers. I gotta go, bye." A loud beep came from the phone as the call ended. Kuroko slumped in his seat, frustratingly running a hand through his hair. He checked the time.

"Oh crap, I gotta go pick up Akashi-kun.." Kuroko muttered, he pulled out a few bills and left it on the table before rushing out to his car.

* * *

"Suo Kuroko!" A loud voice boomed as his front door was kicked open. Kuroko turned to the voice, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Kagami-kun, Momoi-san.." There, A tall red head with a brown trench coat with blue jeans, and white sneakers stood with an arm slung around a beautiful woman with long pink hair and long eyelashes, wearing a blue jacket and a white dress with a white scarf along with brown boots stood at the entrance.

The woman broke away from the arm and ran towards Kuroko and hugged the life out of him, suffocating with her big breasts.

Kagami stared jealously from behind her as he walked towards them and pulled her away from him.

"It's good to see you Tetsu-kun." Momoi smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Kagami's cheek, which was unexpected to Kagami, but a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"It is, come sit down on the couch." Kuroko led them to the living room. It had one couch and one arm chair, a small glass coffee table with a laptop and books on top, a TV, bookshelves everywhere along with wooden shelves and a lamp in the corner even though they already have lights on the ceiling, and a couple plants.

"Momoi-san, you can just sit here and explore the area while me and Kagami will go prepare the food." Kuroko said as he shoved Kagami out of the room, leaving Momoi alone.

"So whats your plan?" Kagami questioned as they walk towards the kitchen.

"I already ordered food, so we should just wait for it. But I decided that I wanted to make a cake, so can you help me?" Kuroko walked up to a pantry and grabbed a bunch of items that was needed to bake a cake.

Soon, Aomine and Kise came along Murasakibara and Himuro with Midorima and Takao. It didn't surprise Kuroko that they seemed to all be a couple.

Kise kept trying to flirt with Aomine, but the blue head would just roll his eyes and kiss him on the lips to tell him to shut up.

Murasakibara made Himuro sit on his lap, with his chin settled on top of his head and arms wrapped around his stomach.

Takao and Midorima sat next to each other with their hands laced with each other.

They all chatted while Kuroko and Kagami worked on the cake, they hid it as a secret for later. Then, a loud screech was heard from the living room. Kuroko rushed into the living room to what was happening. But he groaned at what was happening.

"OHMYGOD YOU LOOK HIDEOUS WITHOUT MAKEUP!" Aomine screamed, pointing at the person who stood at the front of the hall, face hidden in the shadows.

"My bed hair is not damn makeup, you dumb f*ck." The person's rich voice said as he stepped out of the shadows. His red hair sticked out in many directions, he wore an overside gray t-shirt along with black sweatpants. His heterochromatic wandered around the room until it landed on Kuroko.

He ran up to Kuroko like a child and embraced him, nuzzling his face in his shoulder. Kuroko just stood there, with his deadpanned face showing no emotion what so ever.

"Akashi-kun, I thought you were napping." Kuroko sighed as brought a hand to pat the red heads hair.

"I was, but when they came, I knew I couldn't leave my boyfriend alone with idiots."

"OI TETSU, AKASHI! GET A DAMN ROOM." Aomine rolled his eyes while Kise snickered beside him. Then Akashi stared at them with a brow raised.

"You've been making out with Kise-kun. Why don't you get a room." Kuroko smirked triumphantly when he saw the smug grin Aomine's face disappear and turn red in embarrassment. The room filled with laughter, Kise trying to comfort Aomine.

"HEY KUROKO STOP LOITERING AROUND AND COME HELP ME!" Kagami shouted from the kitchen, the laughter quieting down. Kuroko sighed as he planted a small kiss on Akashi's cheek and made his way out the living room. Akashi was about to follow him, but decided that he should go change and talk later.

The food arrived, everyone sat in the living room and ate, constantly chatting and watching the movie on the TV. After they ate, Kuroko and Kagami brought out the cake together, which they all ate.

They played games, most of the time they would tease Kagami using Kuroko's identical twin dog, Nigou, scaring him. Nijimura and Haizaki managed to stop by and hang, but they all left when the clock struck 11 PM.

Kuroko sighed as he closed the door after saying their goodbye's to each other. He had a lot of cleaning to make, and he might as well start now.

* * *

The sky was dark, but few stars shined brightly and the moon was big and full, shining brightly in the night. Kuroko stepped out with his cup of tea onto the patio. His apartment was somewhere on the top floor so he got a good view of the moon. He sat on a wooden bench as he settled the cup of tea down and stared up at the sky.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"No, I'm going to spend my whole day at college, so I won't be able to pick you up." Kuroko replied to the voice.

Akashi took a seat next to Kuroko and laid his head on the bluenettes shoulder.

"You've been here for a week, yet you haven't told me why your here."

"Aren't you happy, though?"

Kuroko bit his bottom lip, it was true that he was happy, but the matter about Akashi's father used to be buried. Now that Akashi was here, it has been dug up again.

"What about your father? I thought you were in Korea."

"I ran away." Kuroko stared at him, shocked at how Akashi stated it so bluntly.

"You- what if your father finds you?"

"Then, we'll escape to America."

"You have no idea what your saying.."

"I stole a good amount of money from my father enough to buy plane tickets and suitcases and supplies." Akashi grinned, but Kuroko was shell-shocked. "I love you, so we'll get through this together."

Kuroko knew that he should be mad, but he felt butterflies fluttering in stomach. The idea of leaving made him nervous and excited. But this reminded him of forbidden love.

He felt a hand grasp his hand, warmth enveloped his hand. His eyes moved from the hand to Akashi's confident face, making him smile and chuckle.

They'll get through this, he knows they will.

 **Hello :) I hope you enjoyed the extra. I decided to share cuz why not :)**


End file.
